Una Historia Diferente
by rou-san
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Madara Uchiha cambiara la historia y su futuro en el libro de la vida? ¿Y si solo Sasuke y Sakura podrán volver todo a la normalidad? "-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Mira! ¡Por fin atine al blanco!" "-Serás una gran Kunoichi…" "-¡¿Por qué! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Nii-san! "-Para probar mí fuerza…" "-¡Estás loco!"
1. Chapter 1

Titulo del fanfic: Un historia diferente

Autor/a: Rou-san

Género: Romance, drama, comedia, ficción...

Clasificación: todos los públicos

Advertencias: Ninguna

Serie: Naruto

Resumen: ¿Que pasaría si Madara Uchiha cambiara la historia y su futuro en el libro de la vida? ¿Y si solo Sasuke y Sakura podrán volver todo a la normalidad?

Publicaciones: solo aquí en mundo sasusaku

Una historia diferente.

"-¡Nii-san! ¡Nii-san! ¡Mira! ¡Por fin atine al blanco!"

El ritual se acabo, y todo esta cubierto de un lúgubre roció… y silencio…

"-Serás una gran Kunoichi…"

De ese roció una sombra emerge, y se forma de la sombra un colmillo afilado…

"-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Nii-san?!

-Para probar mí fuerza…

-¡Estás loco!"

Rasga los años, y despierta del fuego de recuerdos amargos de la niñez…

"-Itachi… Itachi nii-san… ¿Por qué?

-Para probarme a mí mismo…

-Lo siento Sakura imoto-san…"

Enojo... y la fatídica decisión…

"-¡Deja a mi hermana Itachi!

-Ka… Kakashi…"

La rueda del destino comienza a girar…

"-¡No! ¡Déjame vivir! ¡Quiero vivir!

-Estúpido y tonto hermano menor… no vale ni que te mate…

-¡Mami!

-¡Bastardo!

-Corre… vive… ódiame, y cuando tengas estos mismos ojos búscame...

-Ani… ki…

-Hazte fuerte… mírame a los ojos… y cuando el Koregan este en su esplendor… ódiame… búscame y mátame mi pequeña imoto-san…"

El regreso del roció matinal…

"-¡Por fin te encuentro Itachi! ¡Prepárate para morir aquí y ahora!

-Itachi esta devuelta Sakura… ataco a Kakashi, Sasuke se a enterado… salió en su búsqueda…

-Itachi nii-san…

-¿Dónde conseguiste ese collar?

-Sasuke-kun…

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Itachi…

-Kakashi… el ninja copy…"

Sin poder moverse, todo su chacra estaba en su límite, no podría realizar un jutsu más, todos en su alrededor estaban por desfallecer y Madara Uchiha aun seguía en movimiento, más fresco que una lechuga. Naruto y Sasuke en su mismo estado después de estar luchando codo a codo contra el demonio más grande de todos, Kakashi junto ellos… el equipo 7 luchando como antaño, pero esta vez para obtener la seguridad de todo el mundo Shinobi:

-¿Qué esperan? ¿Acaso eso es todo lo que tienen?

Interrogo el hombre fanfarrón al ver a su enemigo casi rendido:

-No sabes lo que dices…

Determino Sasuke Uchiha en un intento de ponerse en pie, al mismo tiempo que mantenía en sus brazos a la chica de cabello rosa que dreno casi toda su chacra curándole sus heridas:

-Ni si quiera la chica del Koregan pudo hacer algo contra mí, tiene su chacra prácticamente drenado, un chico de mi propio clan que no puede usar todo su potencial, el chico zorro que está totalmente desgastado y el hombre del clan Hatake que no puede ni moverse

¿Piensas aun que pueden hacer algo contra mi persona?

Sasuke apretó su mandíbula ya en pie, mientras Sakura en sus brazos, sostenida de su cintura y apoyada en Sasuke, ambos observando el tenebroso destino:

-Este será el fin…

Declaro Madara Uchiha, mientras con sus manos realizaba sellos:

-¡Mueran!

Grito de manera desquiciada mientras una luz blanca cegaba a cada uno de ellos.

Sentía como si estuviera flotando en el aire, al principio pensó que se encontraba flotando en el agua, flotando sobre un río; luego se percato que su cuerpo se sentía ligero, abrió con dificultad sus ojos, siendo cegada por el intenso blanco a su alrededor:

-Despierten…

Se escucho el susurro de una tierna voz femenina en la lejanía, quería obedecer a esa voz, mas no podía:

-Animo… ustedes pueden despertar…

Se removió incomoda en su sitio, sin saber aun como despertar_

-Necesito que ambos despierten… todos dependen de ustedes…

Enserio que lo intentaba, quería conseguirlo, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba:

-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta Sakura!

Escucho una voz, era diferente; esta voz era de hombre, una voz que parecía a los cantos de los ángeles para ella:

-¡Sakura! ¡Despierta ahora mismo!

Sintió como la sacudían, empezó a reconocer la voz… ¿Sasuke? Se pregunto a ella misma:

-¡El usorantonkashi no despierta y Kakashi tampoco! ¡Sakura por favor  
no me hagas esto!

Dolorosamente abrió sus ojos, notando la obscuridad de los ojos de Sasuke, este la miraba alterado, se podría decir que preocupado, intento incorporarse ayudada de Sasuke, miro a su alrededor… todo era blanco:

-¿Dónde estamos?

Interrogo con su voz carrasposa, sujetándose del brazo de Sasuke. Este negó con su cabeza sin saber nada, miraba seriamente su alrededor, analizándolo todo. Ambos observando los cuerpos de Kakashi y Naruto en el suelo:

-¡Nii-san!

Exclamo preocupada Sakura, acercándose con prisa hasta su hermano mayor, notando que este poseía pulso:

-Están vivos, pero no despiertan…

Explico el Uchiha con su seca voz, ante la extraña situación la cual Vivian. Sakura también tomo el chacra de Naruto:

-Se encuentran en trance…

-También Kurama lo está…

Advirtió Sasuke. Sakura con rapidez activo sus jutsu ocular, ingresando en el sitio donde siempre a permanecido el Kyubi, este se encontraba totalmente dormido. Se escucho unos pasos en el agua a su lado, Sasuke estaba junto a ella con el sharingan activado:

-Te lo dije…

Hablo con sorna, al lado de la chica observando a Kurama dormir como si fuera un bebé:

-Fanfarrón…

Mascullo Sakura ya de vuelta en el lugar extraño, totalmente blanco, observando que Sasuke poseía sus ojos negros, sonreía con orgullo pero a la vez resignación; Sakura aun seguía sin confiar del todo en él:

-¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Interrogo confundida, preocupada por su hermano y Naruto. Sasuke se alzo de hombros:

-Si lo supiera no estaría tan confundido como tú, empiezo que Naruto a empezado a contagiarte su estupidez.

Declaro sin interés alguno, Sakura solo lo fulmino con su mirada. Se empezó a escuchar en el ambiente el susurro del viento, n el lugar que hasta ahora parecía la nada, en el centro del lugar apareció una luz cegadora, ambos chicos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos. Sasuke con prisa se coloco al frente de la chica, sorprendiéndola, poco a poco la luz disminuyo notándose una figura femenina:

-¡Identifícate!

Ordeno Sasuke, trayendo en la memoria de Sakura el tiempo de los exámenes chunin. Los cuerpos de Kakashi y Naruto empezaron a elevarse, lo cual con dificultad Sakura noto:

-¡Sasuke!

Llamo alterada, el nombrado en alerta observo como ambos cuerpo se dirigían con parsimonia a la figura femenina, esta dio varios pasos hasta colocarse cerca de Sakura y Sasuke, dejando ver a una mujer hermosa, con delicadas facciones, cabello blanco, largo y lizo, mirada amable y ojos totalmente blancos como su cabello:

-Gracias al cielo, ambos despertaron…

Hablo dulcemente la mujer. Sasuke coloco tras él a Sakura mientras con su otra mano sacaba su katana:

-Identifícate.

Ordeno de manera amenazante, Sakura lo tomo de su brazo derecho donde sostenía su katana:

-Itachi nii-san lo dijo "No te exaltes Sasuke"

Aconsejo la chica en un susurro, Sasuke ante sus palabras apretó el agarre de su katana, pero a la vez relajo sus músculos:

-Identifícate he dicho…

Siseo molesto al no obtener respuesta, la mujer sonrió crispando sus nervios:

-Mi nombre es Susano, encargada del tiempo…

Se presento, causando sorpresa en ambos chicos al reconocer el nombre de una de las técnicas del sharingan, la mujer se acerco a Kakashi acariciando su mejilla:

-Esto no era lo que debía pasar, todo fue cambiado al antojo de los codiciosos de poder…

Sasuke y Sakura, aun sin entender; no se movían de su sitio, dejando a la mujer hablar:

-Soy la reina del tiempo, encargada de escribir el destino de todos…

-Si lo que dices es verdad ¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Por qué escribiste nuestras muertes a manos de Madara? ¿Por qué masacraste a mi clan y al de Sakura? ¿¡Por que lo hiciste!?

Exigió Sasuke aun alterado, más aun al notar como Sakura se alteraba también con tales palabras, la mujer sonrió una vez más provocando en Sakura una furia tan grande como la de Sasuke, a la vez siendo detenida por este al notar la intención de su compañera de atacar:

-He dicho que esto no lo quería, este no era su destino…

Explico una vez más, causando confusión en ambos, aun más de la que ya poseían:

-Madara Uchiha logro descubrir cómo encontrar y leer mi libro de la vida antes de morir, solo aquellos con el rinnegan de Rikudo Sennin leer las letras sagradas del tiempo y destino. Momentos antes de morir, Madara consiguió este poder y leer el libro de la vida, reescribiendo la historia del futuro…

Sorprendidos, así estaban; parecía que Madara era más increíble de lo que parecía:

-¿Qué caso tiene? No entiendo entonces que quieres de nosotros, fue un error tuyo el haber dejado el libro a tal alcance entonces ¡Arréglalo todo! ¡Devuélvenos a Itachi nii-san, a Oka-sama, Oto-sama, Neji-nii-san!

Exclamo fuera de sí Sakura, la mujer mostro tristeza y culpabilidad por lo sucedido. Sasuke solo coloco su mano en la muñeca de Sakura, la que reposaba en su brazo:

-No te exaltes…

Recito las misma palabras de su hermano, repetidas por ella; disfrutando el haberlo dicho, la venganza no dejaba correr por sus venas, pensó mientras sonreía de manera auto suficiente, tenía un presentimiento, la reina del tiempo y el destino no se aparecería sin más frente a ellos si su intención no fuera corregir lo que hizo Madara, pero parecía que Sakura no entendía y atacaba sin más con palabras dolorosas para la mujer:

-¿Qué tienes planeado para nosotros? ¿Cuál es la idea de que nos reveles este secreto sagrado?

Indago Sasuke, sin apartar su corazonada:

-Se que fue mi culpa, pero no puedo cambiar sin más lo que ha a pasado, si así fuera, ya hace tiempo habría cambiado todo. Las reglas del libro lo dicen "Lo que ya a sido escrito jamás será cambiado"

-¿Entonces por que Madara cambio todo?

Interrogo furioso Sasuke, ahora sintiendo como su buen presentimiento se desvanecería:

-Porque Madara Uchiha reescribió el futro, algo aun sin suceder, lo que nosotros queremos es borrar las líneas del pasado y no las del futuro…

Explico comprendiendo la confusión de ambos chicos. Sasuke y Sakura pensaron lo mismo "Borrar las líneas del pasado y no las del futuro", abrieron sus ojos al comprender lo que Susano intentaba explicar:

-Pero dijiste que no se podía reescribir sobre las líneas del pasado, quiere decir que aun así hay una forma…

Musito Sakura, viendo como Susano asentía, Sasuke vio una luz para poder cambiarlo todo:

-Hay una manera, no se nos es permitido sobrescribir las líneas del pasado a los reyes del tiempo y destino, pero a los humanos si, dado que los humanos no tienen el poder viajar al pasado, no lo han conseguido…

Ambos contuvieron sus respiraciones ¿Volver al pasado y cambiarlo todo?, empezaban a entender el por que estaba ahí:

-Quiero que ambos vayan hacia donde todo comenzó, yo le ayudare a llegar ahí; los guiare y aconsejare, pero debemos apresurarnos, el portal esta por desaparecer…

Advirtió con seriedad:

-¡Espera! ¿Qué pasa con mi hermano y Naruto?

-Al llegar aquí, deben luchar contra sus conciencias, Madara durmió a

Kurama para que este durmiera a Naruto, Kakashi no logro despertar… aun así siguen vivos, pero no volverán a menos que ustedes logren su misión, acabar con Madara Uchiha…

Un portal tras ellos apareció, los dos chicos miraron alterados aun sin saber que hacer:

-Aun con mi ayuda, necesitaran de alguien para que los guie y les simplifique sus estadía allá, no podrán contar sobre ustedes y el futuro a nadie más que al sabio a menos que este lo indique, busquen al sabio del tiempo actual al cual se encontraran, líder enigmático al cual ambos confiaran, conocedor de la parca, al cual una vez Itachi Uchiha confió…

El poder del portal se intensifico, succionándolos:

-¡Suerte en su nueva misión! ¡Si la cumplen con éxito esta no se volverá en la última expedición!

Escucharon antes de ser absorbidos por el portal, viendo por última vez hasta el momento, los cuerpos de Kakashi y Naruto suspendidos al lado de Susano.

Se removió incomodo en su sitio, abrió sus ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar ante la intensa luz, se quejo adolorido, abrió sus ojos una vez más, se volteo del lado izquierdo, observando a Sakura tirada en el suelo inconsciente, su alrededor era verde… un bosque, identifico confundido. Se movió con dificultad hasta acercarse a Sakura, con su traje de guerra y su cabello esparcido por la hierba:

-Sakura…

Llamo ligeramente, la coloco en sus brazos removiéndola ligeramente:

-Sakura ¡Oh por favor! ¿Cuántas veces debo despertarte?

Se quejo fastidiado, acaricio su mejilla y aparto unos cabellos de su rostro:

-Eres una molestia…

Murmuro observándola, Sakura solo despertó poco a poco, observando a Sasuke a su lado:

-Me duele la cabeza…

Se quejo aun sin poder moverse:

-Bienvenida al club…

Se quejo también Sasuke ante su situación. Sakura observo a Sasuke elevar su mirada, esquivando con rapidez un Kunai que había sido, se sujeto de su pecho, quejándose del dolor nuevamente provocado:

-¡Identifíquense!

Ordeno una voz fuerte femenina, ante ellos apareció una pelirroja de ojos azules, su vestimenta con el típico pantaloncillo y chaleco Jounin y la bandana de Konoha en su frente:

-Ten paciencia Kushina, pueden ser aliados, mira el chaleco de la chica…

Hablo serenamente una voz masculina, de los matorrales al igual que la chica anterior, apareció un rubio, pero no cualquier rubio; pensaron exaltados Sasuke y Sakura al reconocer al joven ante ellos. El chico poseía un Kunai extraño en su mano, cabello rubio alborotado en puntas, ojos azules y muy idéntico a su amigo Naruto:

-¡Yondaime Hokage-sama!

Exclamaron alterados Sasuke y Sakura al ver al supuesto revivido que ahora ya no era revivido:

-¿Yondaime Hokage-sama?

Musitaron la pelirroja y Minato Namikase al escucharlos:

-¡Sensei! ¿Entonces no son enemigos?

Interrogo una voz infantil tras Minato, apareció un chico de unos doce años aproximadamente, rostro de chico perezoso, cabello plata en punta y rostro cubierto. Sakura contuvo un gritillo al reconocerlo, se cubrió sus labios con sus manos para retener la exclamación, Sasuke observo curioso al chico, se le hacía conocido:

-Nii… nii-san…

Susurro sorprendida Sakura, Sasuke al escucharla abrió ligeramente sus  
ojos, tratando como siempre controlar con éxito sus expresiones, ahora ya entendía por que se le hacía tan conocido el chico.


	2. Chapter 2 Decisiones

Nii ... en este ...

Sakura estaba sorprendida, aun no podía entender del todo el por que su hermano mayor ahora se encontraba frente a ella con tan solo 12 años, cuando unos minutos atrás estaba de tan solo 32 años. Sasuke podía entender más la situación, no estaba tan aturdido como Sakura, por lo menos de los dos, era el más lucido:

- ¿Sensei?

Interrogo el joven Kakashi mirando curioso a su maestro, fue entonces que pudo observar los ojos de la chica delate de él, ojos verde esmeralda como su madre, abrió sus ojos sorprendido sin saber por que esa chica le recordaba tanto a su madre:

-¿Quiénes son y de donde vienen?

Volvió a interrogar Kushina sin paciencia alguna, Sasuke reacciono al momento; sostuvo su katana:

-Somos de Konoha ...

Contesto sacando del trance a Sakura, quien alzo su mirada a Minato:

-Somos de Konoha ...

Reafirmo observando a los ojos a Minato, este suspiro aun sin bajar la guardia:

-Como entenderán estamos en guerra, la ropa de la chica es la de Konoha, pero la del chico no, contando que ninguno porta su bandana de Konoha, si en verdad son aliados deberán demostrarlo, si no les molesta darme sus nombres y acompañarnos al campamento hasta que su identidad sea confirmada…

Hablo el rubio, Sakura asintió sabiendo los protocolos de seguridad de la aldea, parecía que a pesar de la diferencia de época, muchas cosas no cambiaban; contando que por fin su mente parecía reaccionar recordando lo dicho por Susano, agregando el hecho de tener frente suyo a su hermano ahora de 12 años. Sasuke sabia también los protocolos de Konoha, aun así no le agradaba la idea de ser escoltado a un campamento como si fuera prisionero de guerra, suponiendo la época y demás, lo más seguro se encontraban en la tercera gran guerra ninja, antes de la cuarta la cual ahora él era participe:

-Nombres…

Gruño Kushina impaciente, su hora del ramen estaba pasando. Minato suspiro resignado, Kushina nunca cambiaría:

-Solo mencionen sus nombres…

Pidió cortésmente el rubio. Sakura se mordió su labio inferior sin saber que decir, no podría decir su nombre ahí mismo frente a Kakashi:

-Uchiha Sasuke y ella es mi esposa Uchiha Sakura…

Hablo Sasuke sin rastro de duda, Sakura cortó su respiración y trato de esconder su sorpresa ¿Su esposa? Se interrogo nerviosa. Tanto Minato como Kushina los observaron sorprendidos, se veían muy jóvenes como para ser esposos:

-¡Pero no pasan de los 17 años!

Exclamo alarmada Kushina, Kakashi bufo, no veía problema porque se casaran jóvenes, uno: Era algo que no le importaba y dos: Estaban en guerra y muchos contraían matrimonio, podrían morir y hacerlo sin obtener un amor, para muchos eran importante:

-Kushina, eso es imprudente. Noto que tú esposa está mal herida, dado que aun no podemos confiar les pondremos unas esposas de chacra…

-No dejare que toquen a Sakura…

Se quejo Sasuke, debía interpretar su papel con seriedad, además; siempre tuvo instinto de sobre protección hacia Sakura a pesar de todo, ignorando que estuvo a punto de matarla en dos ocasiones, recordándose también que fue un tiempo en el que él estuvo fuera de control, contando de que si no cuidaba de Sakura, Kakashi le patearía las bolas:

-Tranquilo, lo resuelvo enseguida…

Así, los esposaron a ambos, colocaron a Sakura en sus brazos y caminaron juntos, Kushina llevaba la cuerda de las esposas de Sasuke delante de ellos:

-¿Y bien, porque no llevan sus bandanas?

Interrogo la pelirroja, Minato suspiro una vez más al igual que Kakashi bufaba:

-Nos atacaron, salimos vivos de suerte, pero Sakura agoto todo su chacra sanando nuestras heridas, las pedimos en alguna parte al igual que mi chaleco…

Invento Sasuke, no muy convincente, pero a la vez no podrían refutar su historia, después de todo a pesar de lo poco común de una situación así, era algo probable. Minato analizaba a ambos Shinobi, algo tenían que no le convencía, lo mismo pensaba Kakashi, mientras Kushina solo atino a notar que Sakura era ninja medico:

-¿Entonces tenemos un ninja medico entre nosotros?

Interrogo curiosa, en un pasado le habría gustado ser ninja medico, pero sus nulas habilidades de control de chacra no le ayudaría con su deseo:

-Así es, un ninja medico sin chacra pero si lo soy…

Bromeo débilmente Sakura. Pronto llegaron al campamento, los guiaron a ambos en una carpa siendo vigilados por dos shinobis, los cuales estaban fuera de la tienda vigilando, después de todo con su chacra en el mínimo y las esposas de chacra que suprimían este, no les serviría para huir si así lo desearan:

-Explícame eso de que soy tu esposa…

Exigió en un susurro Sakura, la cual poseía vendas cubriendo su torso al igual que Sasuke, la diferencia es que la chica poseía una vieja bata que le había otorgado Kushina para que se cubriera:

-En mi clan hay parejas separadas de este, donde muchos no les conoce incluso nadie del clan, aun así llegan a ser shinobis, si decíamos que somos esposos nos creerían y no tendrían como verificar preguntando a alguien de mi clan, además; no puedes hacerte pasar por una Uchiha de sangre, después de todo aunque la poseas, mantienes rasgos del clan Hatake…

Explico Sasuke, y era verdad; su clan, los Hatake, eran muy unidos, con sus cabellos de color curiosos, a comparación de los Uchihas. Ella y su hermano eran los hijos del líder del clan, Zakumo Hatake, quien se había suicidado después del fracaso de una de sus misiones, al morir; Kakashi pasó al liderazgo, ella poseía sangre Hyuga y Sangre Uchiha junto con la sangre de los Hatake. Su abuela era una Kunoichi del clan Uchiha, la cual se caso con su abuelo líder del clan Hatake, después de este matrimonio ambos clanes se consolidaron, convirtiéndose en uno de los pocos clanes que lograron la armonía con el clan Uchiha. Hanna Hyuga, hermana mayor de Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuga, se enamoro de Zakumo Hatake, hijo de un Hatake y una Uchiha, al principio la relación no fue bien vista por ambos clanes, al ser los Hyugas un clan cerrado al igual que el Uchiha, ambos clanes no simpatizaban ya que los Hyugas fueron siempre leales a los Senjus, pero al final el matrimonio fue bien visto; así ambos jóvenes tuvieron dos hijos, Kakashi Hatake y Sakura Hatake, ambos con Sangre Uchiha, Hyuga y Hatake corriendo por sus venas:

-Igualmente no tengo ni idea de lo que debamos hacer, tienen registro de los Shinobi, trabaje junto a Tsunade-sama, en este tiempo aun no estamos en el registro Shinobi, sabrán de inmediato que mentimos…

-Lo sé Sakura, estoy analizando las probabilidades, si huimos sería lo mejor por el momento, al menos hasta que encontremos a ese Sabio del cual nos hablo Susano, pero si consiguiéramos el apoyo de Konoha, sería de gran ayuda…

Explico Sasuke, nunca hablaba más de dos palabras, pero dado que no podía leer la mente ni Sakura tampoco, debía de usar su voz más de lo común en él para comunicarse entre ambos, ya no poseían ni a Kurama ni a Naruto como para hacer un vinculo mental como realizaba el biju en caso de ser necesario:

-Aun así no podemos huir de la nada, hay guardias por los alrededores, no tenemos chacra suficiente como para escapar fácilmente; aunque romper las esposas es cosa fácil por mi fuerza…

Explico Sakura, tratando de idear un plan. No era un genio como Shikamaru, pero no por nada era la segunda genio después del Nara:

-Ese acertijo que nos plateo Susano "Busquen al sabio del tiempo actual"…

Recito el Uchiha:

-Eso quiere decir que en este tiempo debe haber un sabio, alguien que nos podrá guiar…

Murmuro Sakura recordando las palabras dichas por el chico. Este la miro con una ceja elevada:

-Trabaje en el centro de investigación decodificando códigos con Shikamaru y Shino…

Explico sin darle mucha importancia. Sasuke solo sonrió, no podía creer todo lo que Sakura había crecido en todo ese tiempo que estuvo fuera de Konoha:

-No solo eso, "líder" es un líder ¿Pero de que? Podría ser un kage o incluso un líder de algún clan…

-Si… tomando en cuenta que también debe ser un "Líder enigmático al cual nosotros debamos confiar"… no logro pensar en nadie…

-Veamos…

Murmuro Sasuke entrecerrando sus ojos:

-Dudo mucho que sea algún kage, están descartados, solo el anciano Sarutobi podríamos contarlo como opción, con respecto a líderes están… mi padre por parte del clan Uchiha, para esta época Itachi ya debió de haber nacido…

Informo Sasuke, teniendo ya dos candidatos en la lista. Sakura asintió:

-También están mi padre y mi abuelo, ambos son líderes de clanes prestigiosos, el clan Hyuga y el clan Hatake…

Recordó, agregando dos más a la lista, siendo un total de 4 opciones:

-Empezando a descartar… el primero que se iría de la lista sería mi abuelo Hideki Hyuga, mi madre era la heredera del clan; pero dado que se caso con mi padre líder de otro clan, perdió la sucesión… se que el tío Hiashi obtendrá el liderazgo dentro de un año aproximadamente. El abuelo Hideki no es de fiar, para nada es enigmático y confiable, solo le importa el clan…

Explico Sakura, Sasuke suspiro:

-Mi padre… puede colaborar, es de fiar si le das la razones adecuadas, pero contando que no nos creerá a la primera oportunidad; Itachi debió recién haber nacido si no es que no lo a hecho, no se exactamente que año es este… ¿Qué hay de tú padre?

Interrogo el Uchiha buscando una salida, Sakura bajo su mirada:

-Sabes que no lo conocí… murió antes de que yo naciera…

Murmuro con voz apagada, Sasuke suspiro una vez más:

-Susano dijo algo más… menciono que Itachi nii-san confió en el sabio y que además es poseedor de la parca…

Dejo su frase incompleta al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. Sasuke levanto su mirada al dar con el clavo "Itachi confió en él" se repitió mentalmente:

- ¡Sandai Hokage-sama!

Exclamaron ambos, Sasuke se levanto de su sitio:

-Itachi… Itachi confió en el anciano Sarutobi…

-¡Además es poseedor de la parca! Recuerdo haberlo escuchado de Kakashi, lo había utilizado para sellar los brazos de Orochimaru durante la invasión a Konoha por parte de Suna… pero no entiendo ¿Cómo está eso de que Itachi nii confió en Sarutobi-sama?

Interrogo confundida. Sasuke volvió a su lugar:

-Aniki… antes de masacrar a nuestros clanes… confió mi seguridad y la tuya a manos de Sandaime…

Confieso, causando dolor tanto al recordar Itachi. Sakura trató de diluir golpe recordarle do querida Ita - nii:

-Parece ser que Sarutobi-sama es nuestro sabio… cumple todo lo que menciono Susano… solo espero que no nos equivoquemos…

-Lo dudo… Itachi nunca confió en nadie más que Sandaime…

Aseguro Sasuke, sumergiéndolos en un silencio tenso. Unos pasos se escucharon, a la carpa apareció Minato, con su expresión seria, con varios guardias tras él:

-Nos han ordenado llevarlos ante Hokage-sama…

Informo Minato, Sakura sospecho de inmediato que ya deberían saber que ellos no eran de Konoha… o al menos no en ese tiempo. Intercambio una mirada con Sasuke, quien asintió seguro de lo que pasaría; era la oportunidad perfecta para ver a Sarutobi y hablar con este. Era increíble pensar que a pesar de todo lo que paso con Sasuke, aun mantuvieran un lazo de equipo como en antaño; donde con solo una mirada podía comunicarse uno con el otro, o ver a Naruto pelear en conjunto con el Uchiha, no podían creer que no habían tardado mucho en utilizar este lazo, a pesar que la confianza aun seguía en construcción, tal vez; pensaron ambos, se debía al momento que compartió el equipo 7 en el campo de batalla después de varios años de ausencia de miembros.

Les habían colocado una capucha en la cabeza, evitando la visibilidad de ambos, debía proteger la localización del Hokage, ambos lo sabían; pero sospechaban que afortunadamente habían caído en manos del batallón que manejaba Sandaime en esa guerra, tal vez un golpe de suerte o solo quizás Susano se encargo de ubicarlos en ese sitio.  
Pronto sintieron como ingresaban a una nueva carpa luego de caminar un tramo extraño; al quitarles la capucha de sus cabezas, pudieron observar a Hiruzen Sarutobi sentado detrás de una pequeña mesita, con sus manos unidas sobre esta, apariencia más juvenil aunque no demasiado, mirada seria y penetrante, sin duda alguna dispuesto a someter a los dos intrusos que dijeron ser de su amada aldea. Podía ser espías, no lo sabía; pero debía confirmarlo de inmediato:

-Pueden salir, Minato… te quedas a mi lado…

Ordeno el anciano, provocando en ambos jóvenes nostalgia del pasado, donde eran enviados a misiones de rango D, escuchando las replicas de Naruto por tales misiones y donde escuchaban la voz de Sandaime trazando reprimendas para el niño revoltoso que era el rubio amigo de ambos:

-Tomando en cuenta que es una imprudencia de mi parte traerlos a mí sin seguridad alguna más que unas simples esposas a un interrogatorio improvisado… empezare por lo esencial ¿Quiénes son y que quieren haciéndose pasar por shinobis de mi aldea?

Fue al grano, sin vueltas y tapujos. Sakura elevo su mirada de manera serena al igual que Sasuke, este con su impenetrable mirada. Hiruzen entrecerró sus ojos, conocía a la perfección a cada uno de sus shinobis; sin saber porque, la mirada de ambos chicos le recordaba a Fugaku Uchiha y Zakumo Hatake:

-No hemos mentido… somos pertenecientes de Konohagakure no sato…

Respondió con habilidad Sakura sin intimidarse un segundo, siendo digna Kunoichi de esta aldea. Sasuke se mantuvo impávido, mientras Sarutobi entrecerró su mirada; Minato no perdía detalle de lo que ocurría:

-Los nombres dados por ambos no están en el registro, no pueden engañarme…

-Con su debido respeto Sandaime-sama, pero ninguno de los dos hemos mentido nada más que con mi nombre; Mi verdadero nombre es Sakura Hatake, con respecto al joven a mi lado, su nombre si es Sasuke Uchiha…

Explico Sakura calmadamente. Sarutobi frunció el entrecejo, mientras Minato se alteraba al escuchar el nombre de la chica:

-¿Estás diciendo que mis registros Shinobi y yo estamos mal?

Interrogo seriamente Sarutobi, Sakura negó con su cabeza, Sasuke se mantenía en silencio con sus ojos cerrados sin emitir palabra alguna:

-Usted no está equivocado Hokage-sama, nosotros somos pertenecientes de Konoha más no aun en este tiempo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Interrogo Hiruzen confundido por lo dicho la chica, Minato entrecerró su mirada ¿Esa chica estaba diciendo lo que creía lo que decía? Se pregunto el rubio, Sasuke bufo ante tanta ceremonia:

-No somos de este tiempo, venimos del futuro; nos envió Susano reina del tiempo y destino…

Dijo de golpe Sasuke sin ninguna preparación. Minato y Hiruzen miraron desconcertados a Sasuke que hablo como si nada, como si no supiera lo tonto que sonaba sus palabras, Sakura estaba horrorizada:

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡No lo puedes decir así de golpe! ¡No nos creerán!

-Igual no nos creerán si agregas tanta palabrería, ya decía yo que se te pego tanta tontería del dobe…

Se quejo el Uchiha mientras bufaba, Minato y Sarutobi alzaron sus cejas al ver el intercambio de palabras:

- Lo que me parezco en Naruto! ! Jiraiya-sama Tenis derecho!

-¿Qué tiene de razón lo que diga ese pervertido de quinta?

-¡Que eres frio y sin tacto!

Exclamo molesta:

-Solo voy al grano…

- ¡Sasuke!

Chillo molesta, tanto Hiruzen como Minato fruncieron el seño:

-¿Conocen a Jiraiya sensei?

Indago seriamente Minato, Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron:

-¿Cómo no conocer a ese pervertido de quinta?

- ¡Sasuke!

Regaño Sakura. Hiruzen negó con la cabeza de manera quejumbrosa, la fama de su alumno llegaba a la lejanía, lamentablemente no era una fama aceptable. Minato sonrió nervioso, definitivamente hablaban de su sensei:

-Hay una leyenda, esta cuenta sobre Susano la reina del tiempo y destino, Amateratsu, rey señor de la parca, ambos reyes nombrados por los dioses para llevar en orden la vida en el mundo de los humanos…

Comento Hiruzen, Minato miro al Hokage sin entender nada, no sabia por que hablaba de esa leyenda, la cual él conocía al ser conocedor de la parca:

-Soy conocedor de la parca, siendo esta un jutsu prohibido; por lo tanto se de esta historia, al haber visto a la parca, sé que este relato tiene su nivel de verdad, créanme que al mencionarla hace que quiera escucharlos…

Confeso Sarutobi intrigado, causando júbilo en Sasuke y Sakura. Minato observo a los jóvenes delante de él, también curioso por la historia:

-Si lo que dicen es cierto ¿Por qué Susano los a enviado hasta aquí, a dos simples shinobis?

Sakura y Sasuke hicieron una mueca ante el apelativo:

-No somos shinobis simple, soy Sakura Hatake, itinerario enor y hermana de Zakumo Hatake Kakashi Hatake, el es Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha Fugaku Hijo de Enor, Ambos y Alumnos de Orochimaru Tsunade-sama ...

Reclamo, causando interés y sorpresa en ambos shinobis:

-Susano nos envió a reescribir la historia, en el futuro; el mundo cayó ante la cuarta guerra ninja… todo… todo desapareció en un abrir de ojos… Susano nos dijo que eso no debió de suceder, que alteraron el libro de la vida…

-¿Sabes que lo que dices no tiene sentido alguno cierto niña?

Interrogo Sarutobi, no creía del todo la historia, pero lo que la chica mencionaba era parte de la leyenda que supone solo usuarios de la parca conocen:

Sé-Lo, Pero creame Hokage-sama, es Verdad ...

Sandaime suspiro, mientras Minato está realmente nervioso, algo le decía que la chica no mentía:

-Si de verdad vienes del futuro, deberán mostrarlo…

-Una misión, se que el equipo donde pertenecía Kakashi fue a una misión donde debían derrumbar un puente, en esta misión muere Óbito Uchiha hijo de Kagami…

Hablo Sasuke de manera cortante, dejando en shock a Minato, al igual que al Hokage:

-Tenemos… tenemos una misión… derrumbar el puente del cielo y la tierra…

Murmuro Minato aun sin creer lo que decían. Desde un inicio tanto Sasuke como Sakura, sabían que podían contar todo delante del rayo amarillo de Konoha, seguros que serían de gran ayuda si Sandaime les llegaba a creer su historia:

-Puede que no nos crean pero… Susano nos indico explícitamente buscar a Hokage-sama, alegando que esto podría facilitar un poco nuestra misión.

Explico Sakura, entendiendo a la perfección la reacción de ambos:

-¿Cómo supieron de esta misión?

Interrogo Hiruzen aun desconfiado, aunque no del todo, solo los probaba; sabía muy bien que esa misión solo se la había confiado a Minato. Sasuke y Sakura se desesperaron, parecía que no les creían:

-No mentimos, el mismo Kakashi lo menciono delante de uno de nuestros compañeros durante la guerra, este compartió con nosotros lo sucedido…

Refuto Sasuke, recordando cuando Kurama había compartido los sentimientos de Naruto con toda la armada de la alianza Shinobi:

-Dentro de poco mi equipo saldrá a derrumbar el puente, están en lo correcto…

Minato comentó apoyado en la pared agotado para adquirir el máximo de información:

-Dentro de unos días…

Murmuraron Sasuke y Sakura, abriéndose ante ellos lo primero que debían de hacer para cambiar el futuro… Evitar la muerte de Óbito Uchiha, el causando de la cuarta gran guerra ninja.


	3. Chapter 3 Noticias

Capitulo III: Noticias

"-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Mamá! ¿Dónde está Sakura?

Interrogo un joven de aproximadamente 21 años, cabello plata, peinado extraña y una máscara ocultando su rostro. Se asomaba por debajo de las camas de cada habitación, gateando, mirando debajo de cada mueble:

-¡Mamá! ¡No encuentro a Sakura!

Unos pasos apresurados se escucho por el pasillo de la casa, junto a unas risas de una niña pequeña; Kakashi pudo observar una mota rosa correr por este:

-¡No se cariño! ¡La última vez que la vi estaba en tu habitación!

-¡No importa! ¡Ya la vi!

Un chillido provino de la niña de no más de 5 años al escuchar que su hermano la había visto:

-¡Mami!

Grito mientras reía y corría, llevaba jugando con su hermano toda la mañana, era el día libre de su querido nii-san; los cuales este los gastaba jugando con su pequeña hermana y ayudando a su madre:

-¡Enana, ven aquí!

Llamo Kakashi con fuego en los ojos, no pensó que esa niña fuera tan escurridiza:

-¡Mami! ¡El monstruo me quiere comer!

Chillo la pequeña, corriendo a pequeños pasos hacia el patio trasero donde su amada madre tendía la ropa de cama. La mujer vio con una sonrisa a la pequeña que corría a su auxilio y al "terrible monstruo" que quería capturar a la pequeña:

-Mi querido monstruo, deja a mi pequeña tranquila…

Comento Hana conteniendo su sonrisa por la situación, Kakashi solo gruño poco antes de alcanzar a Sakura y colocarla en sus hombros:

-Hora de limpiar el desastre que hiciste en mi habitación…

-¡No! ¡Mamá! ¡El monstruo que lee libros con chicas raras me quiere llevar para que sea su esclava de limpieza!

Chillo, haciendo que Hana detuviera lo que hacía, mientras Kakashi veía de reojo a su madre sudando a mares al ser descubierto por su hermana con respecto a los libros:

-¡Kakashi! ¡Sigues con esos benditos libros de Jiraiya-sama!

Exclamo furiosa la mujer, causando un chillido en sus dos hijos:

-¡Me lleva!

Exclamo Kakashi antes de salir a toda carrera con su hermano en sus hombros:

-¡Voy a vomitar!"

Poco a poco empezó a despertar, escucho sonidos por fuera de la carpa.

-Solo era un sueño… o un recuerdo…

Murmuro mientras se reincorporaba de su sitio, notando que la cama de Sasuke, que se encontraba a su lado; estaba vacía. Después de lo del día anterior, Sarutobi había decidido tenerlos cerca, aun sin confiar del todo en ambos chicos; ordenándoles estar bajo vigilancia, les otorgo una carpa donde pudieran estar, como orden de que siguieran esa farsa de que ambos eran esposos, ahora siendo tomados como parte de Konoha, esperando nuevas órdenes de Sarutobi. Aun así solo tenían algo en su mira, evitar que Óbito muriera.

Se levanto de su sitio, con la ropa nueva que fue entregada a ambos, para Sakura era la misma que usaba en el campo de batalla durante la guerra; Sasuke tuvo que cambiar sus ropas por completo, sustituyéndolas por el uniforme de Konoha. Salió con su nueva bandana en sus manos, cubriéndose sus ojos de los rayos del sol:

-¡Que bueno que despiertas!

Saludo Kushina a lo lejos, esta al verlos salir de la reunión con Hokage-sama y verlos libres de toda la culpa, creyó en cada una de las palabras dichas por Sasuke, pensando en verdad que si eran lo que decían, además; Minato decidió llevar todo en secreto, sin infiltrar información:

-¡Buenos días!

Respondió Sakura el saludo, colocándose su bandana en la cabeza, como solía usarla siempre:

-La bandana se coloca en la frente…

Comento curiosa Kushina, Sakura solo sonrió:

-No eres la única que me lo dice, pero desde pequeña acostumbre a usarla así…

Dijo la chica, acariciando su bandana, mientras sonreía recordando sus días de infancia. Luego miro a su alrededor, buscando cierta cabellera negra por el sitio:

-Si estas buscando a tu esposo con cara de estreñido, se encuentra con Minato en el bosque.

-¿En el bosque?

Interrogo curiosa, viendo a su alrededor, estaban en medio del bosque; no podía imaginar hacia donde se habían marchado:

-Es que Minato advirtió sobre mirar a los alrededores en caso de un ataque sorpresa al campamento, Sasuke se ofreció a ayudar; para luego invocar un gran halcón e irse junto a Minato… presumido ¡Enserio que no sé ni que le viste!

Exclamo Kushina, haciendo que Sakura se sonrojara. Desde pequeña estuvo enamorada de Sasuke, a pesar de lo ocurrido, no lo pudo olvidar; aun así en el campo de batalla no le mantuvo entera confianza como su amigo Naruto, aun mantenía ciertas distancias con el chico, pero los sentimientos estaban presentes y no lo negaba a ella misma, solo ignoraba el hecho para hacerlo llevadero; imaginando que Sasuke hacia lo mismo:

-Ya me habían dicho algo parecido…

Contesto con una sonrisa nerviosa, moviendo su cabello en un ataque de timidez, recordando la ocasión en donde Naruto cuestionaba de la misma manera su gusto por Sasuke:

-¡Entonces contesta! ¿Qué viste a esa cara de estreñido?

Sakura sintió su rostro arder, no entendía por que rayos la conducta de Kushina se le hacía tan conocida a su amigo Naruto. Tratando de olvidar la pregunta; recordó que Kushina había dicho que Sasuke se había ofrecido, cosa extraña en el chico:

-¿Dices que Sasuke se ofreció para ayudar en la expedición?

Interrogo intentando olvidar el tema anterior, Kushina solo entrecerró sus ojos de manera acusadora; mientras Sakura miraba hacia todos lados evitando a Kushina:

-Sí, él se ofreció… no me cambies de tema…

Reclamo Kushina, colocando a Sakura aun más nerviosa:

-Es que no se que quieres que te diga…

-¡Oh vamos! ¡Solo dime porque te gusta!

-¿A quién le gusta a quien?

Interrogo seriamente la voz de Sasuke detrás de las chicas, casi causando el ataque de ambas por el susto; mientras Minato miraba curioso la escena. Había descansado un poco dentro de la carpa, despertando mucho antes que Sakura, al salir de esta escucho a Minato sobre vigilar los alrededores, por lo que pensó que sería un momento apropiado de averiguar donde se encontraban, reconocer la geografía del terreno, por lo que se ofreció en la búsqueda teniendo buenos resultados. Al volver junto a Minato, pudo observar a Sakura junto a la ruidosa pelirroja discutiendo, al acercarse supo de que hablaban sobre chicos, causándole curiosidad y cierta incomodidad al descubrir que hablaban sobre un chico en especial que tal vez a Sakura le gustaba:

-¿Y bien?

Interrogo frunciendo el seño, al no obtener respuesta, Minato solo observaba curioso por la actitud de Sasuke, Sakura solo se coloco nerviosa, quedar al descubierto ante Sasuke no era buena idea. Cubrió la boca de Kushina al ver que esta planeaba hablar:

-¡Hablamos sobre las comidas que nos gustan! ¡Me gusta el dulce porque es una maravilla!

Exclamo mirando asesinamente a Kushina, enviándole una señal muda de que guardara silencio, señal notada por Sasuke:

-Sakura, necesitamos hablar…

Conocía a Sakura, si no quería decirle no importaba, igual no era de su interés. Dio media vuelta saliendo del sitio:

-Cara de estreñido está molesto…

Murmuro Kushina, Minato solo negó con su cabeza resignado ante las palabras dichas por Kushina. Sakura fue tras Sasuke, un poco alejados del campamento para no ser visto, pero a la vista de todos:

-Salí del campamento junto a Minato, para identificar donde nos encontrábamos…

-Ya decía yo que tu momento caritativo seria por una razón de tu interés…

Reprocho Sakura cruzando de brazos, entrecerrando su mirada; Sasuke solo bufo por lo dicho:

-¿Dónde estamos?

-En alguna parte entre la frontera del país del fuego y Kusagakure no sato…

-¿Kusagakure?

Interrogo sorprendida, cruzándose de brazos, recordando datos sobre la historia de la tercera guerra ninja que había estudiado en sus días de academia:

-Recuerdo muy bien haber leído que Kusagakure había sido invadido por Iwagakure y sirvió como frente muy importante entre Iwa y Konoha…

Murmuro Sakura seriamente, Sasuke asintió recostándose sobre un árbol cruzado de brazos, con su chaleco ninja, su bandana en la frente, un total Shinobi de Konoha:

-Minato me interrogo con respecto a la muerte de Obito, le dije que había sido en una misión donde se les había asignado la destrucción de algún puente con respecto a la frontera, al cargo de Kakashi quien había sido recién nombrado como Jonin… comento que Kakashi acaba de ser nombrado Jonin y que se encargaran del puente Kannabi…

Explico, no poseían muchos datos con respecto a ese suceso, pero con conocer lo primordial, sería útil hasta el momento:

-El puente Kannabi… se que cruza un río en alguna parte de Kusagakure y fue vital para la línea de suministros de Iwagakure pero… no sé nada más…

Comento de manera inquietante, Sasuke solo la observaba:

-Minato confesó que él los acompañaría en la mitad del camino, pero dado las circunstancias: los acompañara hasta el final, son tres chicos en total, la otra integrante es una niña Rin Nohara…

Comunico Sasuke, Sakura unió sus manos, mientras digería lo que su compañero decía:

-Aun así, creo que sería mejor acompañarlos, Susano no nos entrego gran información, no sabemos sobre lo que les tocara enfrentar durante el viaje… no me confió del todo que solo Minato-sama los acompañe a pesar de que sea fuerte…

Expreso Sakura, realmente preocupada por la situación:

-¡Sakura!

Llamo Kushina a lo lejos, acercándose a ambos:

-Estamos necesitando agua, hay un rio cerca de aquí ¿Podrías ir por mi?

Interrogo Kushina con una sonrisa, Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras tomaba los grandes recipientes que Kushina le cedía:

-Por supuesto…

-Voy contigo…

Declaro Sasuke, separándose del árbol, tomando algunos recipientes. Kushina solo asintió retirándose del sitio. De camino hacia el rio mencionado, ambos se encontraban en un gran silencio:

-¿Por qué me acompañas?

Cuestiono Sakura, un poco nerviosa; sentía a Sasuke extraño:

-Has estado en una guerra ¿No se te ocurrió que podría suceder algo mientras sales sola del campamento? Tu actitud de niña muchas veces hace que me exaspere más de lo normal…

-¡Tú te exasperas con cualquier cosa Sasuke! ¡No me llames niña otra vez o si no…!

-¿O si no que?

-… Mira… estamos juntos en esto, no vale la pena discutir…

Refuto Sakura, adelantando el paso realmente molesta, Sasuke solo se mantuvo en silencio siguiendo los pasos de la chica:

-Es patético ver como los humanos discuten por tonterías de ese tipo, por eso ocurren las guerras y hacen que las personas de mi lista mueran antes de lo previsto…

Se escucho una voz masculina, en eco en los alrededores de ambos, retumbando entre los árboles, siendo intensificada por el viento que corrió en ese momento. Ambos chicos detuvieron sus pasos, mirando a su alrededor, sin poder ver a su acosador:

-Pensar que Susano envió a un par de chiquillos a una misión como esta…

Volvió a replicar la voz en eco, para ese entonces ambos estaban en guardia, Sasuke con su espada y Sakura alerta ante todo, al escuchar lo mencionado por la voz, ambos se sintieron sorprendidos. Delante de ellos, a pasos ligeros; apareció un hombre, cabellos largos, tan negro como la noche, ojos totalmente negros al igual que su vestimenta, sus manos escondidas en las mangas de traje tradicional japonés. Los observaba con mirada serena pero altanera:

-¿Quién eres?

Interrogo Sakura, viendo como Sasuke por instinto se colocaba frente a ella como escudo:

-Soy Amateratsu, señor de la muerte…

Sakura abrió sus ojos sorprendida, tan blanca como el papel, Sasuke no cambio su expresión de seriedad:

-¿Qué hace Amateratsu frente a nosotros? ¿No creen que sea suficiente con que Susano se nos aparezca de la nada?

-¿No creen enserio que solo Susano les ayudaría en esta situación? Además de que no les advirtió nada más de lo que debían de hacer en este tiempo…

Fruncieron en ceño al no entender nada, el hombre frente a ellos suspiro:

-Por culpa de los cambios impuestos en el libro de la vida, muchas muertes que no debían ocurrir llegaron a mí…

-Eso lo imaginamos…

Contesto Sasuke, relajando su posición un poco:

-Pero Susano no les advirtió lo que conllevaría realizar cambios en el destino…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Interrogo Sakura, con un mal presentimiento en su pecho:

-Con solo su presencia en este lugar, muchas cosas pueden cambiar, los observe; ustedes entendieron que deben evitar la muerte de ese tal Obito Uchiha, por lo que es un gran paso, pero tengan en cuenta que ahora la situación de su muerte puede cambiar…

-¿Cambiar en que sentido?

Pregunto una vez más Sakura, Amateratsu solo sonrió:

-En un principio, Obito moría por intentar salvar a su compañera de unos simples shinobis que sé muy bien que ustedes podrían derrotar. Es sepultado por rocas dentro de una cueva… me refiero a que esa situación podría cambiar…

-¿Sabe que cambios se darán?

Cuestiono Sasuke, atento a todo lo que decía, Amateratsu solo volvió a sonreír:

-Eso es algo a lo que ustedes deben enfrentar… solo les diré una sola cosa, Obito Uchiha estaba ese día en mi lista, pero este desapareció incluso mucho antes de que yo pudiera ir por él, el chico no murió en el momento…

-Eso lo sabemos, estuvo en nuestro futuro jodiendo la existencia de todos…

Escupió con ira Sasuke, recordando cada uno de los sucesos que manipulo esa sabandija, el pensar que ahora debía salvarlo era repugnante para él:

-Pero lo que ambos no saben es que él será salvado por el verdadero Uchiha Madara, será en ese momento donde Madara reescribirá el libro y manipulara a este chico para que siga con sus planes…

Explico Amateratsu, viendo la reacción de sorpresa de Sakura, y la impenetrable expresión de Sasuke:

-Ahora es su turno, tengan cuidado, solo el hecho de que alguno de los dos muera, será perder la misión a la que ambos se les ha sido cometida…

Advirtió el hombre antes de desaparecer sin decir nada, como anteriormente había hecho. Sakura cayó de rodillas, con una mano en su frente, mientras Sasuke se mantenía en su misma posición:

-Esto empeora cada vez más…

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil…

Replico Sasuke guardando su espada, sin quitar su expresión de su rostro. De la nada Minato apareció tras Sakura, colocando su Kunai especial en el cuello de esta; Sasuke al sentir su presencia se volteo sorprendido de no haberlo sentido, Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil en su sitio al sentir la fría hoja del Kunai contra su cuello:

-¿Por qué no están aquí y no en el campamento?

Interrogo Minato seriamente, sin bajar su Kunai:

-Kushina-san nos envió por agua…

Hablo cuidadosamente Sakura, con los recipientes de agua a sus pies, al igual que Sasuke los mantenía bajo él. Minato identifico la ruta donde se encontraban, la misma que llevaba al rio:

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-Porque apenas y acabamos de salir…

Contesto Sasuke seriamente, tomando los recipientes, Minato ni se movió ni soltó a Sakura:

-¿Por qué estas en el suelo?

Pregunto a Sakura, ninguno poseía intenciones de contar lo sucedido:

-Porque Sasuke es un bastardo…

Justifico Sakura, con la voz entrecortada; tratando el sentimiento que tuvo al tener a Amateratsu frente a ella. Recordó la discusión que tuvo con Sasuke, la tomaría como escusa. Minato no entendió del todo:

-Discutimos ¿Estas contesto? Si gustas te cuento las cosas que nos gritamos…

Ironizo Sasuke, con voz molesta. Minato dejo a Sakura, quien se limpiaba sus lágrimas, tomando los recipientes:

-No los vi en el campamento, pensé que habían escapado. Los estaba buscando para informarles lo que decidió Sarutobi-sama…

Ambos voltearon a ver a Minato con interés:

-No podemos cambiar la misión a los chicos, son los únicos disponibles, lo demás están en campos de batalla o heridos, pero yo los acompañare. Ustedes dos volverán a Konoha junto a Sarutobi-sama para ser interrogados…

Sasuke y Sakura se alteraron por lo dicho ¿Volver? ¡Pero no podía volver! Se dijeron así mismo, debían ir con Minato:

-¡Minato-sama! ¡No podemos volver a Konoha! ¡Debemos evitar que Obito muera…!

Exclamo Sakura, preocupada por cómo se pintaba todo, Minato los observo seriamente:

-Aun no me han dicho del porque es tan importante el que Obito viva…

Sasuke, sin mover un solo musculo, su mirada tranquila respondió:

-Porque es un datos que no debemos decir aun…

Respondió, retando con la mirada a Minato, este no movió un solo musculo:

-Volverán a Konoha con Sarutobi-sama…

Declaro seriamente. Más tarde, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban sentados en un tronco, a los lejos se encontraba Minato, junto a tres chicos, Kakashi, un pelinegro que por lógica situación, reconocieron como Obito; una niña castaña, estaba con ellos:

-Debemos acompañarles…

Declaro Sakura, Sasuke solo no perdía de vista al equipo de niños:

-El viejo Sarutobi planea salir después que ellos hacia Konoha, será mañana temprano… debemos escapar de ellos una vez que Minato salga con su equipo…

Sakura asintió:

-Mañana…

-Guarda energía, debemos prepararnos para salir mañana temprano…

Declaro seriamente, sin perder de vista al equipo frente a ellos.

* * *

Hola, agradezco a la unica persona que me comento TT_TT un amor, recuerden comentar a los que entran al fic leen y se van TT_TT enserio que un comentario para un autor de fics es muy importante, por favor; comenten si les gusta y si no, de la manera más respetuosa den su punto de vista, me gusta leer opiniones.

De todo corazon subo este capitulo, comenten; enserio que me importa mucho, gracias por detenerse a leer.


	4. Chapter 4 Llegada

"-¡Aniki!

Chillo un pequeño niño de alrededor de 5 años:

-¡Vamos a jugar!

Exclamo una vez más al ver a su hermano mayor de 10 años, quien ingresaba a su casa, vistiendo el chaleco chunin. Este observo con cariño a su hermano menor, siempre queriendo jugar con él:

-¡Sasuke! Deja que Itachi descanse, acaba de regresar de una misión…

Reprendió una joven mujer, muy parecida a ambos niños, cargando un gran cesto de ropa en sus brazos:

-Pero mamá…

Se quejo el pequeño Sasuke con un puchero en sus labios, Mikoto solo negó con su cabeza; su pequeño aun no entendía su alrededor, eso le causaba mucha ternura, pero debía aprender que todo tenía su momento:

-No hay problema madre, a decir verdad… venia a pedir permiso para sacar a Sasuke de paseo…

-¡Paseo!

Exclamo emocionado el pequeño, feliz de solo imaginar pasear junto a su querido hermano mayor:

-¿Un paseo?

Interrogo curiosa, viendo la gran sonrisa de sus dos pequeños, suspiro; esos niños siempre le ablandaban el corazón:

-De acuerdo…

Murmuro derrotada, para después escuchar el chillido de alegría de su hijo menor."

Sasuke se encontraba sentado, en sus manos su katana, apoyando su peso y frente en esta, su sharingan resplandecía entre la oscuridad de la tienda; se mantenía mirando hacia la nada:

-Aniki…

Susurro, mientras recuerdos de su pasado, junto a su madre y hermano; llegaban a su cabeza. Movió su cabeza hacia su compañera, observando a esta mirando con atención hacia una dirección en específico de la tienda, donde solo se podía notar lo obscuro de la tienda y su cama:

-Se preparan para salir… la primera unidad sale en estos momentos…

Notifico Sakura, llamando la atención de Sasuke, volteo su mirada, dejando notar su jutsu ocular, ojos blancos como el Byakugan, pero con las aspas características del sharingan:

-Hora de movernos…

Sakura asintió, lista para seguir al equipo de Minato.

2 Horas antes:

En una pradera, siendo el amanecer; se encontraba Minato junto al joven Kakashi y su compañera Rin:

-Tarda demasiado…

Hablo desesperada Rin, quien se movía inquieta cerca de los árboles del bosque. Se encontraban cerca de un poblado del lugar, el punto de reunión del equipo en esa misión.

A lo lejos se noto una silueta, cabello de punta, negro; poseía lentes cubriendo sus ojos, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro:

-¡Disculpen por llegar tarde! Lo que pasa es que me encontré a una anciana por el camino y me detuve a ayudarla…

-Mentira…

Interrumpió Kakashi, mirando con ojos entrecerrados a Obito, su compañero que llegaba tarde todo el tiempo, Rin negaba con su cabeza sabiendo lo que vendría:

-¡Digo la verdad!

-Siempre mientes…

Declaro Kakashi sin escuchar justificación alguna, provocando la ira de Obito, Minato sonrió nervioso:

-Obito es un buen chico, estoy seguro de que esa anciana estaba muy agradecida…

-¿Le cree sensei?

Hablo indignado Kakashi, viendo la sonrisa triunfal de su compañero:

-¡Ya basta! Es hora de hacer lo que quedamos, le entregaremos un  
obsequio a Kakashi por su promoción a Jonin…

Interrumpió Rin, con el fin de parar tan absurda discusión:

-Ten, es uno de mis kunais especiales, con esto llegare de inmediato donde estés…

Dijo Minato, entregándole uno de sus kunais especiales, Rin sonrió, sacando de su bolsa un botiquín para entregárselo a Kakashi:

-Esto es un botiquín de primeros auxilios, es muy completo, se que te será de ayuda…

Explico feliz, orgullosa de su regalo. Luego todos observaron a Obito, quien mantenía su expresión indiferente, este al sentirse observado, los miro como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Y tu regalo?

Interrogo Rin molesta con su compañero, adivinando que este no tenía preparado nada para Kakashi. Obito se alzo de hombros, contestando mudamente a la pregunta:

-No importa, después de todo; aunque me obsequiara algo no seria la gran cosa…

-¿¡Que!?

Chillo el niño Uchiha, fulminando con la mirada a Kakashi, Minato suspiro, definitivamente esos dos no tenían remedio. Un poco más al rato, después de la "pequeña" disputa que libraron ambos niños, que Minato lograra calmarlos, se encontraban los cuatro estudiando un mapa:

-Nuestro objetivo es derrumbar el puente Kannabi, este se encuentra en Kusagakure, este puente es vital para Iwagakure, si cortamos el paso, la línea de suministros de Iwa será deshabilitada, dándonos ventaja…

-Sensei, cuando dijo "nuestro" ¿Quiere decir que nos acompañara?

Interrogo seriamente Kakashi:

-Así es…

-Se supone que estoy a cargo de la misión, usted se encargaría de realizar una distracción…

Acuso Kakashi, Minato recordó que Sarutobi había tomado esa posición, si lo que decían los chicos del futuro era cierto, debía evitar la muerte de su estudiante. Miro a Obito que observaba todo molesto:

-¿Por qué Kakashi estaría a cargo?

Interrogo molesto, Kakashi solo bufo al escuchar la réplica tan absurda mientras Rin suspiraba por enésima vez en el día, escuchar las discusiones de ambos, la sacaba de quicio:

-Porque Kakashi es un Jonin y tu superior…

Cortó seriamente Minato, esta vez creyendo las palabras de Sasuke y Sakura; por lo que veía, si todo era cierto, lo más seguro es que Obito moriría por desacato a la autoridad, siendo esta Kakashi, sabía que el chico no era de acatar órdenes, menos imaginando que estas vengan de su compañero de equipo:

-Quiero que me escuchen ¿bien?, más les vale acatar cada una de mis órdenes, cero discusiones, no quiero heroísmos ¿Entendiste Obito?

-¿Por qué yo? ¡No debería decírselo a Kakashi! ¡Sensei!

Reclamo molesto Obito:

-¡Ya basta! Me escuchaste, si no me obedeces te devolveré a Konoha  
cuanto antes…

Hablo severamente el rubio, causando sorpresa en sus discípulos, estos sabiendo que Minato era completa calma siempre:

-"Algo le sucede"

Pensaron Kakashi y Rin, nerviosos por su reacción:

-Ya que me han escuchado, los quiero cerca de mí, si hay enfrentamientos, quiero que los tres retrocedan y no se alejen de mí…

Todos asintieron, Obito molesto por la reprimenda, los otros dos nerviosos:

-Vamos…

Hablo ya más calmadamente Minato, emprendiendo la marcha junto a sus alumnos.

Hora presente:

Sasuke cargaba su katana, mientras Sakura con sus guantes en sus manos, escondidos dentro de la carpa:

-Te toca…

Susurro Sasuke, aun vestido como Jonin de Konoha, Sakura asintió, tomo dos bombas pequeñas en sus manos; sigilosamente se deslizo por la entrada de la carpa, para luego lanzar las bombas de humo a los guardias que los custodiaban:

-¿Pero que es esto?

Interrogo uno de los shinobis, al instante que vio a su compañero caer dormido, sintió sus parpados pesados, cayendo de una al suelo inconsciente:

-Listo…

Susurro Sakura, mientras Sasuke seguía sorprendiéndose de las habilidades de la chica, cada día mostraba facetas nuevas, como buen medic nin. Se deslizaron entre las desechas carpas, saliendo del campamento; Sasuke se adelanto a un lugar libre de árboles aun cerca del campamento, debía alejarse cuanto antes, si notaban la ausencia de ambos los capturarían de inmediato:

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Exclamo Sasuke, apareciendo frente a él un gran halcón. Sasuke miro tras suyo, viendo como Sakura se acercaba al sitio:

-Apresúrate…

Ordeno Sasuke, causando un bufido de Sakura:

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Exclamo Sakura, apareciendo frente a ella una pequeña babosa, con dos mochilas junto a ella:

-Aquí tiene Sakura-san…

Entrego la pequeña Katsuyu, Sakura tomo las mochilas, cediéndole una Sasuke, quien la tomo mientras subía al halcón:

-Gracias Katsuyu…

-Tenga cuidado Sakura-san…

Deseo la babosa antes de desaparecer, Sakura asintió, mientras también subía al halcón, sujetándose fuerte al sentir como este se elevaba del suelo y emprendía vuelo:

-¿Tienes alguna idea de hacia dónde se dirigen?

Interrogo Sakura, activando su Koregan, mirando por todas partes. Su jutsu visual era algo inusual, parte de su clan, el cual muy pocos desarrollaban, ni su hermano mayor logro desarrollarlo, uno que, como el sharingan; leía los movimientos de su oponente, como el Byakugan, que veía las redes de chacra, y como un radar, podía sentir el chacra de cualquiera a kilómetros a la redonda, poseía la mejor visión a 10 kilómetros como su prima Hinata, la desventaja de este, era que absorbía demasiado chacra, si no se poseía suficiente aguante, se entrenaba para aumentar este, se podría morir por su uso excesivo:

-Invoque a una pequeña serpiente para seguirlos, nos llevara a ellos, nos acercaremos a una distancia prudente, después seguiremos corriendo hasta alcanzarles… prepárate para una buena reprimenda por parte de Yondaime…

Comento sin emoción alguna por lo ultimo dicho, causando un suspiro por parte de Sakura, que sujeta a Sasuke detrás de este, miraba todo por sobre el suelo. Con atención miraba cada rincón del área por debajo de ambos, Sasuke sabía desde un inicio sobre las habilidades oculares de su compañera; desde pequeños él y Kakashi se encargaron de que la chica no usara este jutsu de manera excesiva, sabia la especialidad, su rastreo de chacra y movimientos como el sharingan y el Byakugan, o la detección de chacra de Sakura, aun más útil que el de Karin; debía confesar que por esta razón escogió a la Uzumaki para su equipo, era la única con habilidades más cercanas que las de Sakura, agregando también, que le habría servido de mucho tener a su compañera peli rosa todo el tiempo que estuvo con Orochimaru, habría sido de gran ayuda.

Saltando de árbol en árbol, iban el equipo de Minato, con atención a su alrededor:

-¡Ah!

Grito Obito al ver una serpiente cerca de él, causando que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo de inmediato. Minato alarmado saco su Kunai, llegando de inmediato junto a su alumno, pensando que se trataba de un enemigo:

-¡Una serpiente!

Chillo el chico:

-Idiota…

Regaño Kakashi con sus ojos entrecerrados, mirando a su inútil compañero lloriquear por una simple serpiente, Minato solo suspiro al ver que había sido una falsa alarma, mientras Rin se encargaba de ayudar a su compañero caído, ya que Kakashi solo se entretenía de hacerle ver a Obito lo tonto que se podía ver en tal situación.

La serpiente s escabullo sigilosamente hacia los arbustos del bosque, observando con atención a las 4 personas frente a ella:

-Los encontré, mira hacia el oeste 15 kilómetros en esa dirección….

Hablo Sasuke al sentir la recepción de su serpiente, notificándole sobre la ubicación de las personas a quienes perseguían:

-Mi vista solo alcanza un radio de 10 kilómetros Sasuke…

Reprendió Sakura, enfocando su chacra hacia la dirección mencionada, identificando de inmediato la chacra de Minato junto al de Obito y su hermano:

-Puedo sentirlos… se han detenido, sugiero que te acerques unos 7 kilómetros más para poder seguirlos con mi visión…

Aconsejo la chica, viendo hacia adelante, tratando de extender su visión  
sin éxito alguno, Sasuke solo asintió, mientras hacía que su halcón acelerara el vuelo:

-No esfuerces tu vista, no será de mucha ayuda si cansas tus ojos, mejor solo extiende tu chacra como radar como siempre has hecho…

Comento Sasuke aparentando el menor interés, siempre hacia que Sakura no se esforzara demás, porque aunque aún no se diera cuenta o no se percatara, le preocupaba la seguridad de la chica. Sakura solo observo la espalda de su compañero, lo único que podía ver de Sasuke; sonrió feliz, de alguna manera sentía que el Uchiha se preocupaba por ella a pesar de todo. Recostó su cabeza sobre la espalda de Sasuke, mientras suspiraba, acatando la orden del chico, usando solo su radar de chacra, el joven solo la miro de reojo; siendo lo más normal en ellos, o al menos así lo era en el pasado, demostrando así que los lazos del equipo 7 aun vivían a pesar del peligro por romperse, por el cual había pasado.

Sasuke detuvo su halcón en una de las ramas, la cual ambos saltaron con habilidad:

-Buen trabajo…

Felicito Sasuke a su invocación, la cual inclino su cabeza con respeto:

-Es un placer Sasuke-sama…

Hablo el ave antes de desaparecer. Emprendieron su camino una vez más, unos 6 kilómetros adelante iba el equipo de Minato, por lo que ahora Sakura los seguía con su visión:

-Yo opino que deberíamos seguirlos de lejos y aparecer solo si algo sucede…

Comento de manera inquieta Sakura, Sasuke solo la observo sin con su falta de expresión de siempre:

-Minato se dará cuenta de inmediato…

La chica mascullo por lo bajo, tenia razón; se daría cuenta de inmediato.  
De repente, Sakura elevo su cabeza alarmada:

-Nos siguen…

Informo alerta la joven, Sasuke activo su sharingan:

-No los perdamos de vista…

Ordeno, aumentando el paso, seguido de Sakura.

El equipo Minato llego a una extensa y extraña llanura, cubierta de vegetación extraña, los chicos miraron curiosos, viendo su alrededor:

-Esto es extraño…

Murmuro Kakashi, los cuatro saltaron de inmediato, esquivando el ataque de un sujeto que apareció frente a ellos, con la bandana de Iwa en su frente:

-Tenemos a unos simples pajarillos…

Canturreo el hombre, para luego tras él, aparecieran más sujetos extraños:

-Son de Konoha…

Aviso uno de ellos, con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.  
Sakura de manera alarmada, acelero su paso:

-¡Han llegado a ellos!

Exclamo asustada, Sasuke frunció el paso siguiendo a Sakura con prisa, no podían permitir que algo les sucediera a esos cuatro:  
Kakashi estaba encorvado, en su mano derecha podía apreciarse rayos salir de este:

-Es momento de probarlo…

Hablo de manera fanfarrón el joven, Minato abrió sus ojos al ver lo que su alumno hacia, mientras el chico avanzaba a poca velocidad hacia su objetivo. Obito se distrajo también mirando a su compañero con envidia, ver como realizaba una técnica de alto nivel. Sin preverlo, Kakashi perdió el control de su técnica, viendo con peligro que su rival lo podría derrotar, Minato incapaz de hacer algo, ocupado cubriendo a Rin, olvidando a Obito quien estaba a punto de ser atacado por el enemigo:

-¡Kakashi! ¡Obito!

Grito desesperada Rin al ver el peligro de sus dos compañeros. De la nada, grandes rayos expansivos dieron con el rival de Kakashi, cayendo al suelo igual que otros de los ninjas de Iwa:

-¡Chidori!

Se escucho una voz profunda, junto al sonido de un millar de aves, acompañado del impacto a su objetivo, salvando a Kakashi. Frente al Hatake apareció Sasuke, dándole la espalda a este, empuñando su espada, dejando maravillada a Rin:

-Tu…

Murmuro Kakashi, mirando impactado a su salvador. Casi al instante se escucho un estruendo, Sasuke tomo en sus brazos a Kakashi, saltando de la zona al igual que Minato y Rin, al ver como el suelo donde se encontraban era destruido. De entre la cortina de humo se pudo apreciar, como los dos ninjas que faltaban por derrotar, salían disparados hacia los árboles:

-¡Te excediste!

Reprendió Sasuke, mirando con reproche la figura que se veía entre la cortina de humo, al disiparse se pudo observar a Sakura, la culpable de tal destrucción, con su puño incrustado en el suelo y en su otro brazo cargando a Obito. Tanto Minato como Kakashi y Rin, se sorprendieron por la monstruosa fuerza de la chica:

-Lo siento…

Se lamento de manera juguetona Sakura, sacando su lengua como si de una niña se tratara, Sasuke suspiro negando con su cabeza, la verdad que no cambiaba. Obito observaba sorprendido y admirado a la hermosa chica que lo había salvado, era realmente fuerte:

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?

Grito enfadado Minato al verlos a ambos en ese lugar:

-Haciendo nuestro trabajo, uno que no puedes realizar…

Hablo despectivamente Sasuke, definitivamente se venía una gran tormenta.


	5. Chapter 5 Situaciones Embarazosas

"Se encontraba el pequeño Sasuke, sentado en una de las bancas del parque, con sus mejillas infladas, sonrosadas, su gesto demostrando molestia, poseía sus bracitos cruzados sobre su pecho, así; mostrando toda una actitud berrinchuda de un niño de 5 años. Itachi solo suspiro y negó con su cabeza al ver la actitud de su pequeño hermano; lo había invitado a pasear, provocando felicidad en el niño, al comentarle que no irían solos, sino; acompañados de un amigo y su hermana, el pequeño niño se molesto, lamentablemente; pensó Itachi, en la cabecita de tan solo 5 años de Sasuke, no había derecho a discusión, el niño quería salir de paseo a solas con su hermano y nadie más por los alrededores:

-Vamos Sasuke, será divertido…

-¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar solo con mi Nii-san!

Replico molesto el pequeño, dejando inquieto a su hermano mayor:

-¡Itachi!

Llamo un joven de cabello plata a lo lejos, con una máscara cubriendo su rostro. Ambos niños elevaron su mirada a lo lejos, observando al joven acercándose a ellos, causando curiosidad en Sasuke al notar la máscara del extraño hombre, mientras Itachi sonreía levemente:

-Kakashi-sempai…

Saludo educadamente Itachi, Kakashi solo elevo su mano en forma de saludo, mostrando por la expresión de su ojo, que sonreía con gusto:

-Parece que si trajiste a tu pequeño hermano…

Comento Kakashi, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, el cual solo frunció su entrecejo, volteando su rostro al lado contrario de Kakashi, molesto con el metiche hombre que le robaba su tiempo con su querido Nii-san:

-Así es sempai, pero parece que usted no trajo a su pequeña hermana…

Kakashi elevo sus cejas, para mirar tras de sí, señalando con su mirada a los dos niños, a una pequeña de cabello rosa, escondida detrás de Kakashi, sujeta del pantalón del chico, su rostro escondido, la pequeña Sakura era realmente tímida y no se atrevía a salir del gran refugio que era las piernas de su hermano mayor:

-Anda Sakura, no seas mal educada y ven a saludar…

Pidió Kakashi con voz suave, Sasuke solo volteo a mirar a Kakashi con interés, solo veía algo rosa detrás del extraño hombre, elevo un poco su cabeza con curiosidad para observar lo que era aquello tan extraño para él, viendo salir detrás de Kakashi, un par de ojos verdes, los cuales se abrieron con sorpresa para luego volverse a esconder detrás de Kakashi al mirar a Sasuke a los ojos:

-"Una niña"

Pensó sorprendido Sasuke, sin entender muy bien su curiosidad por conocer esa extraña detrás del raro roba nii-san, como había denominado Sasuke a Kakashi:

-Hola…

Saludo Itachi amablemente, acuclillándose un poco para ver a Sakura, la niña se altero, escondiéndose aun más tras su hermano, como un ratoncillo asustadizo:

-Ella es rara…

Comento Sasuke haciendo una mueca, provocando que Sakura se escondiera aun más al escuchar la crítica sobre su persona. Kakashi suspiro, moviéndose para sacar a Sakura del escondite que eran sus piernas, al verse descubierta; quiso esconderse de nuevo detrás de su hermano, pero Kakashi no la dejo, empujándola levemente, haciendo que ambos niños la miraran por fin. Sakura agacho su cabeza y encogió su cuerpo totalmente, jugando con sus manos a la altura de su pecho realmente nerviosa, queriendo salir corriendo de ahí:

-Traidor…

Murmuro nerviosamente la niña a su hermano, provocando la risa incontrolable de Itachi y una mueca por parte de Kakashi:

-¡Pues claro que sí!

Exclamo Itachi de manera divertida, siendo observado por Sakura, quien elevo su mirada, viendo al niño reírse por lo dicho, desvió su mirada a Sasuke, quien la miraba sin perder detalle de sus acciones, sobresaltándola, miro sus ojos completamente negros, sonrojándose sin remedio alguno, al descubrir que le gustaba ese par de ojos que la miraban con atención. Sasuke solo desvió ligeramente su mirada, observando a la extraña niña de reojo sin poder apartar su vista de ella, sintiéndose a la vez incomodo por el escrutinio de la pequeña sobre él:

-Ella es molesta…

Murmuro para sí, realmente avergonzado al igual que la pequeña, sin razón alguna para ellos"

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí!?

Grito enfadado Minato al ver a ambos en ese lugar:

-Haciendo nuestro trabajo, uno que usted no puede realizar…

Hablo de manera despectiva Sasuke, realmente molesto por la insistencia de Minato por dejarlos fuera del asunto:

-¡Se les ordeno quedarse en el campamento!

Refuto Minato, acercándose a Sasuke molesto, Rin solo movió de manera nerviosa sus manos al ver molesto a su sensei, Kakashi miraba con atención la ira de su maestro. Obito miraba al extraño hombre que salvo a su compañero, derrotando a los rivales de este de un solo ataque, elevo su mirada mirando a Sakura quien no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba, mientras aun lo mantenía cargando como un costal de papas:

-No nos quedaremos en el campamento sabiendo que es nuestra obligación estar aquí…

Replico Sasuke, empezando a perder la paciencia, Minato se acerco por fin a Sasuke enfrentándolo con su mirada:

-Minato-sama…

Llamo Sakura, atrayendo la atención de los presentes:

-Debe de comprender que no podemos dejarle todo a usted, no es esa la razón por la que estamos aquí…

Aclaro seriamente, Minato solo la observo:

-Deben volver…

-No.

Se negó Sasuke, la vida de todos dependían de si realizaban su misión como debía, no permitiría que Minato arruinara su deber:

-Los acompañaremos a como dé lugar, no escuchamos replica alguna…

Hablo Sasuke, dejando por fin a Kakashi en el suelo, Sakura imito su  
acción dejando a Obito:

-Le guste o no, debemos hacer esto…

Minato solo cerró fuertemente sus puños realmente molesto, incapaz de hacer alguna otra cosa, ante todo estaba la seguridad de su alumno:

-Ustedes tres…

Llamo Sasuke a los tres chicos, Rin, Kakashi y Obito lo observaron con atención:

-No harán nada más que lo que se les ordene, ya sea Minato, Sakura o  
yo…

Ordeno, causando molestia en los dos chicos, mientras Rin se colocaba nerviosa sin saber lo que pasaba:

-Ustedes dos irán delante de nosotros…

Ordeno seriamente Minato, interrumpiendo a Sasuke, Sakura solo asintió, sin mostrar problema alguno por la orden.

Sasuke y Sakura juntos delante de todos, pasaban un pantano, por lo cual iban con sumo cuidado:

-Minato-sama está bastante molesto…

Murmuro Sakura a su compañero, Sasuke no respondió nada más que un:

-Hmp…

Sakura solo suspiro, parecía que Sasuke también estaba de mal humor.

Kakashi, Rin y Obito iban detrás de Sasuke y Sakura, Minato iba en la retaguardia observando cada movimiento del Uchiha y su compañera:

-¿Viste lo hermosa que es esa chica de cabello rosa?

Murmuro Obito a Kakashi, quien solo cerró sus ojos, Rin solo mantenía su atención a lo que diría Kakashi:

-Sera mejor que ni la veas…

Ordeno Kakashi, causando molestia en Obito y Rin:

-¿Por qué?

Replicaron ambos, sin gustarles la respuesta de su compañero de equipo:

-Ese chico de ahí…

Señalo Kakashi a Sasuke:

-Es el esposo de ella…

Aclaro, dejando sorprendidos a Rin y Obito, quienes miraron a los dos extraños, para observarse uno al otro:

-¡Es mentira!

Reclamo Obito en voz baja, Kakashi solo suspiro:

-¡Oye! ¡Tu esposa tiene su uniforme roto, deberías de ayudarla!

Exclamo Kakashi a Sasuke, quien se detuvo al escucharlo al igual que Sakura quien se sonrojo por lo dicho, Sasuke frunció su ceño para luego voltearse a Sakura observando su uniforme:

-Eres una descuidada…

Refunfuño Sasuke, Sakura solo frunció su seño al escucharlo:

-No tengo la culpa si mi ropa se rasgo durante el camino…

Replico molesta, Sasuke solo bufo:

-Deberías de ser más cuidadosa ¿Qué tal si tu pantalón se rasga o algo parecido? No tienes uno de repuesto…

-¡Si lo tengo!

-¡Mentirosa!

Tanto Obito como Rin miraban la escena de una discusión conyugal, convencidos de lo que decía Kakashi:

-¡Oh! ¡Qué suerte tiene esa chica! ¡Él es tan guapo!

Exclamo Rin, causando que sus dos compañeros la observaran como la loca que era. Minato negó con la cabeza al notar la intención de Kakashi al gritarle eso Sasuke:

-Kakashi, déjate de bromas de mal gusto, Sakura-san no tiene su ropa  
rasgada…

Regaño Minato, mientras Sasuke y Sakura paraban su discusión para fulminar con la mirada a Kakashi al entender el objetivo del chico:

-Ellos preguntaron…

Se defendió Kakashi, elevando sus manos de manera inocente, a su lado sus dos compañeros avergonzados.

Continuaron su camino, notando que pronto obscurecería:

-Sería mejor detenernos, está oscureciendo y no es seguro seguir adelante en estas condiciones…

Ofreció Sakura, mirando el cielo con atención, Sasuke detuvo sus pasos un poco más adelante de ella, al igual que los otros cuatro haciendo la misma acción que Sasuke:

-Acamparemos en este sitio, Sakura; encárgate….

Ordeno Sasuke, Sakura asintió, para luego observar como Sasuke desaparecía. Minato frunció su ceño, le había ordenado no alejarse de él y mantenerse a la vista; Sakura adivinando los pensamientos de Minato, camino al centro del sitio, cerca de un árbol:

-No se preocupe Minato-sama, Sasuke-kun solo ir a registrar el perímetro…

Aclaro Sakura, sentándose al pie del árbol, mientras suspiraba aliviada. Minato solo suspiro con resignación, ninguno le obedecía.

Poco después apareció Sasuke en el sitio, observo a todos descansando al pie de los árboles del bosque, avanzo hacia Sakura bajo la mirada atenta del equipo de Minato, llego junto a la chica que mantenía sus ojos cerrados, se acuclillo a su lado:

-¿Estas reponiendo chacra?

Interrogo en un susurro, Sakura solo asintió en respuesta mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados:

-Te excediste con el Koregan…

Regaño mientras se colocaba en pie:

-Me lo dice el que me exigía buscarlos desde el aire con mi jutsu ocular…

Refunfuño Sakura, siendo oída por Sasuke; quien solo bufo molesto:

-Hazte cargo del jutsu…

Hablo Sasuke, mientras se alejaba de ella. Sakura abrió sus ojos viendo la espalda de Sasuke, sonrió con gracia:

-¿Por qué no dice que le preocupo y ya?

Se pregunto con gracia ante la situación. Sasuke camino hasta estar cerca de los demás:

-Cerca de aquí hay un pequeño riachuelo donde podemos pescar algo para la cena, así podremos mantener nuestras provisiones…

Aviso Sasuke, mirando retadoramente a Minato quien no respondió:

-Kakashi, ve por leña, no te alejes más de kilometro y medio, Sakura se encargara de montar la fogata, Obito y Rin irán junto conmigo al riachuelo, Minato; quédate junto a Sakura, más te vale cuidarla bien…

Amenazo al rubio, observándolo seriamente. Sasuke dio media vuelta empezando a caminar:

-¿Con que piensas cocinar los pescados?

Interrogo con el seño fruncido Minato, mirando molesto a Sasuke, este se volteo con una sonrisa burlona:

-Con fuego…

Comento Sasuke de manera burlona, para luego seguir su camino, Obito y Rin se observaron uno al otro, para luego alzarse de hombros y seguir al Uchiha, Kakashi se levanto de su lugar sin darle importancia a nada y se marcho en busca de leña, dejando a un molesto Minato en ese mismo sitio; el cual desvió la mirada hacia Sakura, quien aun mantenía sus ojos cerrados al pie del árbol.

Sakura se encontraba armando la fogata con la leña que Kakashi había encontrado, el chico estaba sentando cerca de la joven, observando cada movimiento de la chica, Minato hacia lo mismo, analizando todo a su alrededor:

-Si encienden esa fogata, el enemigo nos encontrara de inmediato…

-No se preocupe Minato-sama, me encargue de colocar un guenjutsu a nuestro alrededor, no nos encontraran fácilmente…

Hablo tranquilamente Sakura, mientras terminaba de colocar la fogata:

-Por eso el tipo ese me dijo que no me alejara a más de kilometro y medio…

Murmuro Kakashi, Sakura asintió mientras le sonreía a su pequeño hermano:

-Así es, solo que con el chacra que poseo…

Sakura paro sus palabras, elevando su mirada, sonrió:

-Bueno, parece que Sasuke-kun acaba de enlazar su chacra al jutsu…

Comento feliz:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Interrogo con curiosidad Minato, escuchando atento cada palabra que decía la chica:

-Con mi chacra actual, es muy difícil mantener la barrera, pero Sasuke-kun se encargo de ello…

Minato asintió con entendimiento:

-Parece que… sientes algo especial por él…

Comento Minato, observando atentamente a Sakura, Kakashi observo a su maestro como si fuera un monstruo de dos cabezas "Pues es obvio, es su esposo" se dijo Kakashi curioso por semejante pregunta. Sakura solo se sonrojo al escuchar el comentario, bajo un poco su cabeza:

-Mi madre… mi padre murió unos meses antes de que yo naciera, a decir verdad no supo de mi existencia, mi madre se entero poco después de la muerte de mi padre que estaba embarazada…

Empezó a contar Sakura, dejando confundidos a Kakashi y Minato del por qué les decía eso:

-Recuerdo que una vez, regresando a mi casa… encontré a mi madre llorar a los pies del altar de mi padre… ella sufría por haberlo perdido, Minato-sama… no sé si usted sabrá sobre el dolor de perder a alguien, pero déjeme decirle que es lo más doloroso que alguien debe enfrentar, yo… yo estuve a punto de perder a Sasuke-kun hace poco, por un momento pensé que nunca lo tendría a mi lado otra vez, casi pierdo a mi mejor amigo y a mi hermano mayor… por eso estamos aquí, por eso quiero que entienda que no podemos dejar esta misión, por mi mejor amigo, por mi hermano, por la aldea que amo a pesar de todo lo que causo y por sobre todo… la felicidad del chico a quien amo…

Explico Sakura, aprovechando el momento para hacerle entender a Minato que no podían abandonar su misión. Minato quedo en silencio, de cierta manera entendiendo su sentir, imagino lo que sería de él si perdía a Kushina. Kakashi solo se mantuvo en silencio, de alguna manera y sin entender la razón; comprendía lo que decía Sakura:

-Bueno, es hora de encender la fogata, le diré a Sasuke que use su jutsu bola de fuego…

Comento Sakura, tratando de olvidar el incomodo silencio que se había instaurado en el sitio.

Sasuke poseía un tic en su ceja al ver a Obito en el riachuelo, sin atrapar nada más que 2 peces, mientras Rin había pescado lo demás:

-¡No puedo creer que seas un Uchiha! ¡Esos dos peces no alcanzarían ni para mí solo!

Reclamo Sasuke mirando molesto al niño:

-¿Ah sí? ¡Entonces por qué no eres tú el idiota que se quita la ropa en plena noche a pescar en vez de estar jugando de" señor nadie me manda" tarado!

Reclamo Obito, fulminando con la mirada a Sasuke, este solo tuvo un tic en su ceja aun más marcado al escucharlo, por un momento tuvo un dejavú donde era Naruto el que le gritaba esas cosas en el bosque de la muerte:

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ven ahora mismo a encender la fogata con una de tus bolas de fuego!

Escucho Sasuke, reconociendo la voz de Sakura:

-¡¿Por qué no usas tu el jutsu?!

Devolvió el grito Sasuke, molesto de que lo interrumpieran:

-¡Porque no tengo chacra! ¡Ven ahora mismo!

Ordeno molesta Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiro, mientras Obito sonreía burlón:

-Parece que la que tiene los pantalones en la relación es Sakura-san…

Sasuke fulmino con la mirada al niño:

-Por supuesto que ella no me manda…

-¡Sasuke! ¡Ven ahora que no tengo todo el día!

Volvió a exigir Sakura, Sasuke solo suspiro con resignación, para luego dar media vuelta y salir del sitio siguiendo la orden de Sakura:

-¿Es mi imaginación o Sasuke-san es el manipulable de la relación?

Interrogo Rin, mirando por donde se había ido Sasuke:

-Pues parece que si…

Se burlo Obito saliendo del agua:

-Es increíble, Sasuke-san no parecía, manipulable…

Murmuro impresionada Rin. Más tarde todos se encontraban comiendo alrededor de la fogata:

-Saldremos mañana en la mañana, espero que sigan las ordenes como se les fue dicho…

Advirtió Minato a los 3 niños, los cuales solo asintieron:

-Mañana nos espera un día tedioso…

Hablo Sakura, observando a Sasuke a su lado, recostado contra el árbol con sus ojos cerrados, el cual solo asintió ante lo dicho.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aclaraciones:

Primero, gracias a las que comentaron XD hoy preste mucha más atencion a la ortografia, pero les voy a ser sincera, me cuesta mucho, digames que soy mmm... ¿dislexica es la palabra? ¿personas que confunden letras izquierda con la derecha? bueno, me pasa eso y aveces por mas que lea no puedo definir los errores muy facilmente, pero esta vez revice muy bien y espero que quede excelente XD me avisan y gracias a ConyM por decirme.

2- Si lo sé, sé muy bien que susano es el dios de la tormenta y el mar y es hombre y que Amaerasu es la diosa del sol, pero yo tome a estos dos de manera difernte, no quiero tomar a ambos dioses, los cambie por completo, esa era la idea, así que se del todo la historia y demas, tengan en cuenta qeue cada autor escribe su historia y amolda a lo que necesita, por eso lo hice.

Gracias por comentar, espero y les guste y por favor, todo aquel que ingrese a leer deje un pequeño comentario, no cuesta nada, incluso se puede hacer desde un cellar en el boton de abajo que dice review, se puede comentar sin estar registrado. Motiva mucho saber que estan leyendo las historias, pero motiva aun más recivir comentarios y consejos de los lectores como lo recivi anteriormente, no dejen de comentar y sigan leyendo ¡Gracias!

Espero les haya gustado.


	6. Chapter 6: El juego comienza

El juego comienza.

"-¡No! ¡La de ese otro lado!

Gritaba una pequeña niña de aproximadamente 5 años, señalando una manzana al lado derecho de una de las ramas donde se encontraba su hermano mayor tratando de bajar alguna para su pequeña hermana. Kakashi solo suspiro por enésima vez al escuchar la exigencia de la niña; paso de rama para poder tomar lo que pedía Sakura:

-¡No! ¡Mejor la del otro lado del árbol!

Chillo indecisa la pequeña, tras ella, Itachi sonreía nervioso al ver la indecisión de la pequeña y la exasperación de Kakashi:

-¡No! ¡Mejor quiero la del centro!

Volvió a exclamar Sakura, dando saltitos, Sasuke bufo al igual que Kakashi, el segundo por la exasperación de ver que su hermana se estaba burlando de él y el pequeño al ver que la molestia no se desidia por una manzana. Hastiado, Kakashi expulso de su mano multitudes de rayos de su mano derecha, cortando por montones todas las manzanas:

-¡Sí!

Exclamo Sakura al ver tal cantidad de manzanas apiñadas al pie del árbol:

-¿Alguien quiere manzanas?

Interrogo resignado Kakashi al ver todas las manzanas que derribo solo por un impulso, Sasuke solo corrió a tomar varias manzanas, mientras Itachi negaba con la cabeza:

-Eres muy impaciente Kakashi…

Comento divertido, ambos hermanos mayores miraban a los dos niños comiendo manzanas:

-Quiero pedirte un gran favor…

Hablo por fin Kakashi sin despegar su vista de su pequeña hermana:

-Dime…

Concedió Itachi con atención:

-Como ambu y líder de mi clan, se me es imposible cuidar de Sakura y jugar con ella… se aburre mucho a la vez que se entristece, no posee amigos… me gustaría que cuidaras de ella, tienes un hermano de su edad, estoy seguro que se llevaran muy bien en un futuro…

-Muy bien, cuidare de ella…

Corto Itachi entendiendo a la perfección su sentir, era lo mismo que él haría en caso de no poder cuidar de Sasuke.

Por las calles del barrio Uchiha, se podía observar a una pequeña pelirrosa correr por las calles del sitio, los habitantes del barrio, ya acostumbrados de ver a la pequeña por el lugar. La primera vez que la habían visto se sorprendieron, no era común ver a nadie que no fuera del clan por las calles del barrio, al saber que era la protegida de Itachi, y hermana menor del líder del clan Hatake, la aceptaron de inmediato.

Sakura llego a la puerta principal del hogar de Itachi, cuando tomo el valor suficiente para abrir (aun le causaba gran timidez ingresar al sitio). De la puerta salió Fugaku Uchiha, padre de Itachi y Sasuke, el cual la observo seriamente, estaba empezando a acostumbrarse a la presencia de la pequeña, Itachi había tomado por costumbre llevarla a su casa para que jugara con Sasuke, por lo que ambos padres ya la conocían, tomando en cuenta que era la hermana pequeña de Kakashi e hija de Hana y Zakumo, antiguos amigos de ambos:

-Hatake…

Hablo de manera seria en forma de saludo Fugaku, Sakura sintió su nerviosismo y miedo de inmediato, el hombre era tan serio que le ponía los bellos de punta:

-Fu… Fugaku-sama…

Devolvió educadamente Sakura, con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, Fugaku asintió para luego retirarse del sitio, Mikoto que estaba en la entrada, había observado el casi nulo intercambio de palabras entre ambos. Sakura volteo su rostro, ingresando al recibidor donde se encontraba Mikoto:

-Mikoto-sama…

Reverencio Sakura, la mujer solo esbozo una ligera sonrisa, esa niña se le hacía realmente tierna, contando su extrema educación, después de todo era criada por una Hyuga de sangre como lo era Hana, deseaba; enserio que deseaba que sus hijos se fijaran algún día en una chica como ella:

-Hola Sakura-chan ¿Vienes a ver a Itachi?

Interrogo, causando un ligero sonrojo por parte de la pequeña, la cual asintió con su cabeza, "Quizás" pensó Mikoto "Solo tal vez, mi Itachi se logre casar con Sakura-chan, de mis dos hijos es con quien simpatiza" reflexiono Mikoto, recordando que su hijo Sasuke aun no congeniaba con la niña, lo que no sabía era que de los dos hermanos, Sasuke era el favorito de la pequeña:

-Madre…

Llamo Itachi llegando al sitio, notando a Sakura en el lugar:

-Sakura imoto-san…

Sonrió Itachi al ver a la niña, Sakura solo bajo su rostro de forma tímida:

-Sasuke se encuentra en el dojo, vamos con él, madre, no saldremos el día de hoy…

Aviso tomando de la mano a la pequeña Sakura, quien solo poseía una sonrisa al saber que "Sasuke-kun" estaba en el dojo. Llegaron al sitio indicado, Sasuke estaba jugando en el lugar con dos muñecos en el suelo, al escuchar pasos elevo su mirada, observando a Sakura apegada a Itachi, el niño frunció el seño al ver tal acción:

-Sasuke, llego Sakura a jugar…

Comunico Itachi mirando a su hermano, el cual solo bufo, Sakura solo bajo su cabeza triste, sabía que Sasuke no la deseaba cerca. Itachi solo suspiro, Sasuke no tenía remedio."

Sasuke estaba observando el cielo, o lo poco que le dejaban apreciar las ramas de los árboles. Sonrió al recordar aquel suceso, miro a Sakura, quien se mantenía dormida sobre él, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro, abrazaba su brazo y su cabeza recostada a su hombro, elevo una de sus manos corriendo su cabello ligeramente, siendo observado por un curioso Minato, que no perdía detalle de lo que pasaba. Sasuke al recordar que Minato aun se mantenía despierto, corrió rápidamente su mano, tratando de disimular lo ocurrido. Minato solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza al notar la actitud de Sasuke:

-¿Desde hace cuanto conoces a Sakura-san?

Interrogo rompiendo con el silencio, Sasuke lo miro de reojo con el seño fruncido:

-No tengo por qué contestar a eso…

Refuto molesto, Minato elevo una ceja a lo dicho "vaya que se parece a Fugaku" se dijo así mismo, recordando las ocasiones en la que el mencionado se comportaba de la misma manera con su actual esposa:

-Lo digo por lo cercanos que aparentan ser Sakura-san y usted Sasuke-san, lo que me hace pensar de verdad que ambos si están…

-Desde pequeños…

Cortó Sasuke de manera apresurada, no quería que Sakura despertara y escuchara algo que no quería, además, sabía que Minato haría de todo por sacarle información, incluso intentar avergonzarlo frente a la chica:

-¿Amigos de la infancia?

Interrogo Minato con entendimiento, la típica relación de dos chicos amigos de la infancia que se enamoran:

-Exacto, nuestros hermanos mayores eran cercanos, en ocasiones Sakura llegaba a mi casa a jugar con ambos, a veces acompañada de su hermano…

Aclaro con rapidez, antes de que Minato hiciera tontas conclusiones:

-Si no me equivoco, el hermano mayor de Sakura-san es mi alumno Kakashi ¿No?

Interrogo curioso, Sasuke solo asintió. Kakashi que aun no se encontraba dormido, escucho lo dicho por su maestro, causando gran asombro en él, quedo estático en su lugar:

-Sakura ama por sobre todas las cosas a Kakashi sensei.

Reitero Sasuke, provocando curiosidad en Minato:

-¿Sensei?

-Sí, Kakashi es nuestro maestro desde que somos gennin, al igual que nuestro amigo…

-Sakura nos menciono sobre su hermano mayor, también hablo sobre el chico a quien ama…

Comento, viendo la reacción de Sasuke, quien volteo a observarlo con interés:

-Menciono también a su mejor amigo, aunque no comento quienes eran…

Sasuke frunció el seño ¿Por qué tenía que meter "chico a quien ama" y "mejor amigo" en la misma oración? Para él, Naruto era el mejor amigo de Sakura y él el chico a quien ella ama, por un momento invirtió los papeles, él su mejor amigo y Naruto el chico a quien ama; solo sintió como las entrañas se le revolvían con solo imaginarlo:

-Somos el equipo 7, fuimos los únicos a quienes Kakashi aprobó por primera y única vez, Naruto es el nombre de nuestro compañero…

Minato noto como Sasuke cambio la palabra "amigo" por la de "compañero", más aun sintió algo extraño al escuchar el nombre de "Naruto" le sonaba de algo, más no recordaba:

-Le diré solo una cosa Minato, nosotros estamos aquí para cambiar un futuro en el cual ni usted querrá vivir, la clave de todo es Obito, en el futuro tanto el clan Uchiha como el Hatake serán destruidos juntos en una sola noche…

Minato abrió alterado sus ojos al escuchar aquello, incluso Kakashi se mantuvo impávido al escucharlo:

-Yo vi como asesinaron a mis padres y al todo el clan, fui el único que sobrevivió al igual que mi hermano Itachi…

Quiso omitir que su hermano fue quien arraso con ambos clanes:

-Sakura observo como mataban a su madre, fue salvada por Kakashi, los hokages mueren, habrán masacres como la de nuestro clanes, es por eso que debemos cambiar todo a como dé lugar…

Determino, dejando choqueado tanto a Kakashi como a Minato, uno sin saber que decir y el otro asimilando toda la información de golpe.

Temprano en la mañana, Todos habían salido del sitio, Kakashi se mantenía pensativo y al margen, aun más que en otras ocasiones, Rin notando esto se acerco al chico:

-Kakashi-kun ¿Sucede algo?

Interrogo bajito la niña, Kakashi solo la miro de reojo:

-Nada en especial…

Contesto elevando su mirada para observar a Sakura unos paso de él, al lado de su supuesto esposo, si todo lo que había dicho ese chico era verdad, la joven seria su hermana pequeña, al no poseer hermano alguno, su madre morirá… todo el clan y eso él no lo podía creer:

-Kakashi-kun…

Susurro preocupada Rin, mirando a Kakashi, él cual no perdía de vista a Sakura por más que él quisiera. Sakura se aproximo a Sasuke:

-Algo le sucede a Kakashi…

Susurro Sakura, percatándose hasta entonces de su hermano, Sasuke la observo de reojo para luego hacer lo mismo con Kakashi:

-No tengo idea…

Confeso Sasuke alzándose de hombros, Sakura suspiro y negó con su cabeza:

-Nunca te das por enterado de nada…

-¿Qué insinúas?

Interrogo Sasuke frunciendo el seño, Sakura solo sonrió sin energías; sabía muy bien que su fuerza se extinguiría algún día:

-Hay que apresurarnos…

Declaro sin decir nada, Sasuke la tomo de la muñeca evitando que se alejara y volviera a su formación, no permitiría que lo dejara con la duda. Los demás detuvieron sus pasos atentos y extrañados por el comportamiento de ambos:

-¿Están teniendo una discusión?

Interrogo Obito en un susurro a sus compañeros, Kakashi solo frunció su seño al ver lo que pasaba:

-¿Qué quisiste decir?

Pregunto Sasuke, mirando a Sakura molesto, odiaba las indirectas, para eso se podía decir las palabras de frente:

-Ya me escuchaste, no tengo por qué repetirlo…

Contesto Sakura zafándose del agarre:

-Oigan… Deberían dejar las discusiones para otro momento…

Ordeno Minato mirando a su alrededor, tanto Sasuke como Sakura hicieron lo mismo, observaron su alrededor, abrieron sus ojos al ver lo que pasaba:

-¿Qué sucede?

Interrogo Kakashi, Sakura lo observo, Saco su Kunai:

-¿Dónde están?

Pregunto de manera sombría, Kakashi la observo alterado:

-¡¿De qué hablas…?!

Trato de refutar Kakashi, pero fue interrumpido por Sakura, quien se lanzo contra él, enterrando su Kunai en el estomago de Kakashi.

Caminaban, siguiendo a su sensei y a los demás:

-Siento como si no avanzáramos…

Opino Rin realmente agotada, Obito se encontraba en la misma condición:

-Sensei ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

Interrogo Kakashi, mirando de manera desconfiada a su sensei, este solo lo observo:

-Hacia… se los dije al iniciar la misión…

Kakashi frunció su seño:

-¿Hacia el campamento de Konoha?

Interrogo mirándolo atentamente, dejando confundidos a Rin y Obito, ese no era su destino. Minato desvió su mirada hacia Sakura y Sasuke:

-Exactamente…

Contesto amablemente Sasuke, dejando atónitos a Obito y a Rin:

-Se me hace que anoche le dio fuerte a su esposa y amaneció de buen humor…

Murmuro choqueado por el comportamiento de Sasuke, mientras Rin se sonrojaba por lo dicho, al entender lo que Obito le decía:

-¡Obito!

Chillo molesta, Kakashi los ignoraba, mientras sacaba con cuidado su Kunai:

-Uchiha…

Llamo, curiosamente desde que se había enterado de que Sakura sería su hermana en un futuro no muy alejado, había desarrollado cierto odio hacia este. Sasuke se volteo al chico con una sonrisa, estuvo a punto de hablar, pero fue detenido por el Kunai de Kakashi en su estomago:

-¿Quiénes son?

Interrogo Sakura seriamente:

-Por fin se percataron…

Contesto Sasuke a Kakashi con una voz totalmente diferente a su voz real:

-¿Pensaron que dejaríamos ir a shinobis de Konoha así como así?

Interrogo Kakashi, dejando a una alarmada Sakura:

-Todo era un genjutsu…

Afirmo Sasuke al ver la figura de lo que se suponía era Kakashi, desaparecer al igual que Rin y Obito, Sakura dio un salto alejándose del sitio con precaución, mientras Minato se acercaba a Sasuke, los tres haciendo una formación.

Kakashi vio como la figura de Sasuke desaparecía, al igual que la de Sakura y Minato, los tres se reagruparon en una formación al ver esto:

-Es una trampa, estamos en un genjutsu…

Informo rápidamente Kakashi, Obito lo observo alarmado y asustado:

-¿Y donde están Minato sensei y los demás?

Interrogó asustado:

-Nos separaron de ellos para emboscarnos…

Contesto Kakashi viendo su alrededor con atención.

Sakura y los demás estaba en un campo abierto, tanto ella como Sasuke poseían su jutsu ocular activado, haciendo desaparecer la ilusión, ahora volvía al bosque de un principio:

-Hay que encontrar a los niños…

Dijo Sakura de manera acongojada, por ese descuido podría fracasar la misión y perder a Obito:

-No puedo creer que alguien con el sharingan este frente a nosotros, no sé por qué con semejante jutsu ocular no notaron nuestro genjutsu

-Por estar discutiendo…

Murmuro Minato rodando los ojos, Sakura sintió una piedra de culpabilidad caer en su cabeza:

-Por lo visto también el clan Hyuga de Konoha está aquí…

Murmuraron al ver a Sakura con ellos, la cual bufo, eran unos tontos que ni siquiera conocían de jutsus oculares:

-No importa, los acabaremos y listo…

-Hay que encontrar a los chicos…

Objeto Minato, Sakura asintió:

-¡Kuchiyose no jutsu!

Exclamo la chica, apareciendo frente a ella un pequeño perro negro, ojos oscuros, bandana de Konoha en su cuello, orejas caídas, un perro bello:

-Sasuke-san, Sakura-san…

Dijo sorprendido el pequeño perrito al ver a Sasuke frente a él, la verdad no veía a su amo desde que este se había ido de Konoha, verlo junto a Sakura era algo realmente increíble. Sakura noto la confusión del perro:

-Pushu… luego te doy las explicaciones, sal de aquí y busca a Kakashi…

El perrito miro a Sakura:

-Hazlo de prisa, él y los demás corren peligro…

Apresuro Sasuke, este aun confundido asintió saliendo del sitio:

-Como si un simple perro pudiera ayudar a esos chiquillos…

Se burlo un sujeto, saliendo de entre la maleza:

-Mal elección, venir a nosotros de frente y mostrarte…

Comento de manera fanfarrona Sasuke, esto sería fácil.

Kakashi y los demás, trataban de pelar, la verdad era imposible, eran muchos y contando que Kakashi estaba prácticamente solo en la lucha, Obito se había paralizado del terror y Rin era realmente mala en taijutsu:

-¡Kakashi!

Exclamo Rin al ser atrapada por un enemigo, Obito trato de reaccionar para salvar a su compañera, pero otros de los 5 sujetos que los emboscaron se lanzo contra él, siendo capaz de evitarlo:

-¡Obito!

Llamo Kakashi, pero un pequeño perro salió de la nada con una pequeña espada en su asicó, cortando al enemigo y haciéndolo caer, Obito quedo asustado:

-¡Muévete niño!

Exclamo molesto el perro, Obito asintió, mientras el perro se lanzaba contra los dos sujetos que enfrentaban a Kakashi. Después de un rato habían derrotado a dos de los sujetos:

-Los otros dos escaparon…

Murmuro Kakashi agotado:

-¡Escaparon y se llevaron a Rin! ¡Hay que salvarla!

Exclamo Obito apresurado, pero el perro lo detuvo:

-Fui enviado por Sakura y Sasuke-san, me ordenaron protegerlos y hacer que los esperen…

-¡Pero Rin!

-¡Pero nada Obito! Tenemos la misión de cumplir la demolición del puente Kannabi, Rin ya no importa desde el momento que fue capturada, hay que seguir con la misión…

-¿Sabes algo Kakashi?

Interrogo fríamente Obito, Kakashi lo miro serio, mientras Pushu los miraba atento:

-Aquellos que rompen las reglas en el mundo Shinobi son escoria… pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son más que escoria…

Dijo el chico antes de desaparecer del sitio:

-Con que de ahí lo saco…

Murmuro el perro recordando las misma palabras de Kakashi, que por cierto no entendía por que estaba tan enano, sabía que era el por su olor, no entendía mucho. Kakashi quedo estático al escuchar las palabras de su compañero, realmente lo había dejado sorprendido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas a todos :3 aqui traigo la conti de esta historia, espero y les guste.

No olviden comentar, recuerden que lo queden hacer sin estar regustrados.


	7. Chapter 7: Prisa, no deben morir

"El pequeño Sasuke de seis años, caminaba mal humorado por las calles. Había salido de la academia con la esperanza de encontrar a su hermano y jugar con él sin la presencia de la molestia de Sakura, pero al llegar se encontró con que Itachi saldría de misión junto a Kakashi con su escuadrón ambu:

-"Sasuke..."

Le había saludado su hermano, mientras se colocaba las sandalias, listo para salir:

-"Lo siento Sasuke, será en otra ocasión"

Le había dicho al ver que no podrían jugar juntos como en muchas otras ocasiones:

-"Tal vez deberías de ir a buscar a Sakura, ella la pasa tan mal como tu cuando Kakashi va junto a mí de misión, podrían divertirse juntos"

Le había aconsejado antes de salir del sitio, dejando a un mal humorado Sasuke en la entrada de su hogar. Estuvo mucho tiempo con las palabras de su hermano en la cabeza ¿buscar a Sakura e invitarla a jugar? O ¿quedarse solo en casa sin hacer nada? Estaba muy difícil decidir, por un lado, si jugaba con Sakura equivaldría a escucharla todo el día, por el otro lado; se quedaría solo y aburrido en casa con el peligro de que su madre le solicite alguna tarea, ambas caras de la moneda le parecía terrible, pero luego se dijo así mismo que solo quizás su madre no le impondría tarea alguna y estaría tranquilamente aburrido en casa:

-¡Sasuke! ¿Estás en casa? ¡Necesito que limpies el jardín ya que Itachi no está en casa!

Ni dos segundos pasaron para que Sasuke saliera de su hogar como un rayo, luego de escuchar esas palabras, tal vez no sería tan malo jugar con Sakura.

Ahora se encontraba de camino a casa de la niña, con mal humor y sin saber que decirle a la pequeña, después de todo era la primera vez que iba solo a buscarla y era la primera vez que sería él quien la invitaría y no su hermano. Una vez delante del hogar de la pequeña, toco la puerta, siendo abierta por una mujer de cabello castaño, la cual sonrió al verlo:

-Hola Sasuke-kun, es extraño verte por aquí sin compañía de Itachi  
¿Acaso Mikoto te envió?

Interrogo la mujer, Sasuke levemente sonrojado negó con la cabeza, extrañando a la mujer delante de é por su comportamiento; la madre de Sakura lo conocía, sabía que algo le sucedía:

-Vengo… vengo a buscar a la moles… digo, a Sakura para ir a jugar…

Murmuro mientras se corregía, estaba delante de la madre de la niña a quien buscaba y ofenderla delante de esta no sería bueno, le podría decir a su madre y esta lo regañaría. Hana observo divertida al entender lo que pasaba, era la primera vez que Sasuke daba el brazo a torcer con su niña:

-Pasa, Sakura se encuentra en el patio…

Ofreció la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras un cohibido Sasuke ingresaba al sitio, sabiendo lo que pensaría la mujer. Llego al patio para encontrarse a Sakura, acuclillada y deprimida en el sitio; estaba triste ya que en la academia se la pasaron molestándola por su frente, además de que al llegar a su casa, se entero de que Kakashi no estaría para jugar con ella:

-Sakura, Sasuke vino a jugar contigo…

Informo la mujer al ver que Sasuke se había quedado parado observando a su hija sin hacer nada. Sakura elevo su cabeza rápidamente al escuchar las palabras de su madre, incrédula por el hecho, afirmándolo al ver a Sasuke ahí parado observándola:

-¿Itachi-nii no fue de misión?

Interrogo dudosa la niña, buscando con la mirada a Itachi, Sasuke solo volteo el rostro; al ver a Sakura ahí sentada, sola y triste; se le revolvió las entrañas de remordimiento, él había sido uno de los niños que la trataban mal y verla así le hizo ver que Itachi tenía razón:

-Itachi salió de misión junto a Kakashi… vine… vine a invitarte a jugar conmigo…

Murmuro avergonzado, con un ligero tic en su ceja, Sakura abrió mucho sus ojos, realmente sorprendida:

-¿De… de verdad?

Interrogo sorprendida, Sasuke solo bufo:

-Bueno, si no quieres no vayas…

Gruño dándose media vuelta, Sakura se altero:

-¡Si quiero!

Exclamo feliz corriendo tras Sasuke, Hana solo rio bajito al verlos salir:

-Esto lo debe saber Mikoto…

Se burlo ante lo que acaba de suceder en su casa"

Sasuke, Sakura y Minato se encontraban rodeados por los enemigos. Sasuke, quien se mantenía analizando la situación; trataba de tomar una decisión:

-¡A las 12:00 y 3:00! ¡Ahora Sasuke!

Expreso Sakura con su Koregan, este asintió, saltando hacia las direcciones donde Sakura le había indicado, mientras Minato le seguía de cerca cubriéndolo, Sakura retenía a los que se encontraban cerca de ella:

-¡Minato-sama!

Llamo Sasuke, el rubio volteo hacia Sasuke observándolo con seriedad, Minato intuía que Sasuke tenía un plan. El obstáculo no era derrotar a los enemigos, si no; localizar a Kakashi, Rin y Obito cuanto antes y si se detenían a exterminar a todos los enemigos a su paso, nunca llegarían por más fácil que sea todo, los segundos en batalla eran horas para ellos.

Sakura mantenía un ritmo ágil, mientras esquivaba y eliminaba a todo aquel cerca de ella, esperando a que Sasuke y Minato aparecieran. Poco después aparecieron ambos frente a ella:

-Hay que irnos cuanto antes y alcanzar a los chicos…

Determino con prisa Minato:

-Como si lo fuéramos a permitir…

Hablo una voz masculina en eco por el bosque, Sakura se mantuvo en guardia:

-Minato y tu irán tras los chicos, yo me quedare aquí y acabare con estos sujetos…

Hablo Sasuke con prisa, Minato veía un poco inseguro el plan sugerido por el chico, no sabía si seria apto dejarlo solo en una situación así, después de todo no sabía que tan fuerte era, había visto un poco de su fuerza, pero siempre había atacado por sorpresa sin atribuirle verdadera fuerza en sí:

-De acuerdo Sasuke…

Acepto Sakura de inmediato, sabiendo que Sasuke sería capaz de ocuparse de ellos, mientras tanto ellos de encargarían de buscar a los niños:

-No estoy seguro de que tan útil será este plan…

Comento inseguro Minato, Sasuke solo sonrió con sorna:

-Sasuke-kun es lo suficientemente fuerte como para encargarse de estos sujetos…

Hablo Sakura, acercándose a Minato aun en guardia, esperando el momento de salir, el orgullo de Sasuke creció a un más en su pecho al escuchar a Sakura aceptar su fortaleza:

-Sasuke-kun puede ser tan idiota como para seguirle las payasadas de Naruto, pero es inteligente y fuerte a pesar de todo…

En la ceja de Sasuke se planto un tic nervioso al escuchar tales palabras, estando consciente de que Sakura lo había dicho con intención de burlarse de él, mientras Sakura sonreía con burla sin tener que ver a Sasuke, sabiendo que este adivinaría su intención al decir esas palabras, todo sea por bajar el orgullo Uchiha, se dijo así misma. Minato mientras tanto, no podía entender mucho de lo que decía Sakura:

-¿Sabes que no es bueno decir sus planes frente al enemigo?

Interrogo con gracia el jefe del enemigo, Sasuke solo bufo:

-¡Lárguense!

Grito molesto, sin más Minato tomo por sorpresa a Sakura, sujetándola de la cintura y desaparecer del sitio:

-Bien… por fin solos ¿Qué les parece si discutimos nuestras diferencias?

Hablo Sasuke, mostrando en sus ojos el manguekyo sharingan.

Minato y Sakura aparecieron frente a un campo abierto, miraron a su alrededor para notar que el sitio estaba rodeado de shurikens y kunais, más un par de cuerpos ninjas, muy parecidos a los sujetos de atrás:

-¿Por qué no estamos junto a los chicos?

Interrogo de manera acongojada Sakura, mientras Minato se acercaba a un Kunai en especial, el que le había obsequiado a Kakashi por su ascenso jounin:

-Se supone que llegaríamos a ellos por medio del Kunai que le obsequie a Kakashi…

Hablo Minato seriamente, Sakura observo a Minato quien le daba la espalda:

-¿Y entonces?

Pregunto con un nudo en la garganta:

-Pues parece que Kakashi dejo caer el Kunai que le obsequie…

Hablo con preocupación, mostrando el Kunai a Sakura, quien sintió que su corazón se detendría. Inmediatamente activo su Koregan con el fin de buscar a su hermano, por nada del mundo dejaría que le sucediera algo a su hermano mayor.

Por fin habían logrado alcanzar al enemigo, Obito se había sorprendido al ver a Kakashi aparecer frente a él y ayudarle al igual que el perro extraño de antes, lamentablemente Kakashi perdió su ojo izquierdo protegiendo a Obito, el cual revelo por fin su sharingan para devolver el favor a su amigo. Una vez que derrotaron al enemigo y curaron el ojo de Kakashi con el botiquín que Rin le había obsequiado, continuaron hacia el sitio don el enemigo mantenía cautiva a Rin:

-¡Rin!

Llamaron ambos al ingresar al sitio, topándose de frente a un sujeto delante de la chica, Obito activo su sharingan observando el chacra de la chica:

-Su chacra es diferente, posee comportamiento y sentido distinto al nuestro, no reacciona…

-Eso debe ser porque puede estar bajo un genjutsu…

Explico seriamente Kakashi, mientras su enemigo sonreía:

-Pues parece que no son unos mocosos normales y cualquiera, pero igual hasta aquí llegaron…

Declaro el sujeto antes de ir contra ellos.

Sasuke observaba fríamente al último cuerpo caer contra el suelo:

-El rayo es más fuerte contra la tierra…

Declaro mirando fríamente a cada uno de los sujetos, clavando su mirada en uno en especial que aun se mantenía con vida, tocia sangre y miraba al cielo con una sonrisa burlona; Sasuke avanzo a él de manera tranquila:

-Nuestros compañeros llegaran a ustedes y los acabaran…

-¿Piensas que nos eliminaran así de fácil cuando si quiera 10 de ustedes lograron hacerme un rasguño?

Interrogo sin expresión en su voz, totalmente relajado:

-¿Quie… quiénes son?

Sasuke lo observo serenamente:

-¿De qué sirve decir nuestros nombres al borde de la muerte?

-¿Nunca escuchaste el último deseo de un moribundo?

Sasuke sonrió burlón, nunca había escuchado a nadie en el momento en que lo mataba, siempre morían sin saber que los golpeo, al menos eso fue durante la cumbre de los kages; contando que sabía lo que pretendía ese sujeto:

-Recuerda esto siempre, soy la sombra oscura que protegerá al cerezo de Konoha, el águila de Konoha, aunque no olvides al rayo amarillo de Konoha y al ninja copy…

Declaro Sasuke con su chidori en mano a punto de terminar con su contrincante moribundo:

-¿Sabes que mis compañeros te escucharon cierto?

-Es algo obvio del porque preguntaste…

Respondió Sasuke, acuclillado al lado de sujeto:

-Ahora… entiendo… por qué no fuimos… rivales para ustedes… ¿Sera… rápido?

Interrogo, Sasuke lo atravesó con su chidori sin avisar:

-Lo será…

Respondió a pesar de que el hombre ya no lo podía escuchar, se encontraba muerto por sus manos. Se reincorporo mirando hacia adelante, debía llegar cuanto antes con los demás, se había entretenido mucho.

Sakura corría con prisa en medio del bosque, su Koregan reluciendo en sus ojos y un serio Minato tras ella, ambos localizando el chacra de los chicos como ninjas sensoriales que era:

-¡Más adelantes!

Grito Sakura con desesperación. Al llegar pudieron observar como el enemigo mantenía rodeados a un agotado Kakashi y una nerviosa Rin; eran muchos para ambos:

-¡Shandaro!

Se escucho un grito de guerra, al momento de ver como darían final a Kakashi, Sakura había saltado al enemigo, golpeándolos con fuerza y alejándolos de su hermano:

-¡Sakura-san! ¡Minato-sensei!

Grito alegre Rin, corriendo a Sakura que ahora tenía a su hermano en brazos, este inconsciente. No tardo mucho para ver los cuerpos de cada uno de los enemigos caer al suelo, Minato los había derrotado:

-¿Dónde está Obito?

Interrogo Minato con desesperación, Rin solo bajo su cabeza con los ojos llorosos, volteo hacia un montículo de piedras gigantes cerca de ellos. Sakura sintió un golpe horrible en su pecho ¿habían fallado? Se interrogo con desesperación.

Coloco a Kakashi en el suelo, haciendo una inspección rápida del chico:

-Solo esta inconsciente…

Declaro Sakura, detectando el chacra agotado del chico, se elevo de su lugar dejando a su hermano con Rin, Minato había ido al montículo de piedras:

-Hágase a un lado, retirare las piedras y buscaremos a Obito…

Declaro Sakura seriamente, asegurando sus guantes. Rato después Sasuke llego sobre su halcón donde se encontraban todos, supo de inmediato que nada andaba bien al verlos todos decaídos, al igual que Sakura, quien estaba al lado de un montículo de piedras que se había notado, habían sido movidas. Rn mantenía a Kakashi inconsciente en su regazo:

-Obito… Obito murió…

Lloraba Rin, junto a ella el perro quien lo observo, Sasuke le otorgo una muda orden haciendo que desapareciera el perro, Rin le había comunicando lo sucedido a Sasuke; quien abrió sus ojos alterado, corriendo a Sakura:

-¡Sakura!

Llego a ella, quien se encontraba en el suelo con los puños sobre la tierra y un Minato mirando a la nada:

-Su cuerpo no está… fallamos…

Susurro con voz temblorosa, Sasuke miro hacia las piedras:

-¿No estaba?

-No…

Contesto Minato:

-Zetsu ya debió de habérselo llevado a Madara…

Hablo Sasuke explicando lo que estaba pasando; Minato volteo alterado a Sasuke, ese dato no lo sabía:

-¿Madara?

Interrogo asustado al escuchar ese nombre, Sasuke y Sakura asintieron:

-Obito aun vive, pero esta junto a Madara, esa era nuestra misión… que Obito no llegara a Madara Uchiha…

Minato se apoyo alterado junto a una piedra:

-No entiendo…

-En el futuro habrá una 4° guerra ninja… Obito… Obito será quien la cause por influencia de Madara…

Explico Sakura aun decaída, Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio, desesperado interiormente por lo sucedido:

-¿Por qué no lo dijeron antes?

Interrogo Minato realmente molesto:

-Ya basta…

Susurro una voz a los tres, hacia ellos caminaba una mujer de ojos y cabellos blancos, apareciendo de la nada y sorprendiendo a Minato:

-¿Susano?

Interrogo Sasuke con seriedad:

-Han fallado…

Minato se encontraba sorprendido, ¿Esa era Susano reina del tiempo y destino? Se interrogo:

-Nosotros…

-No… fallaron, pero poseen varias posibilidades de cumplir esta misión…

Explico con cariño, al verlos destrozados:

-Esta simplemente fue una batalla, pero la guerra aun no acaba. Madara conseguirá mi libro y lo leerá, pero con solo aparecer y haber cambiado un poco la historia, han logrado mucho más de lo que imagine…

Sasuke, Minato y Sakura se miraron confundidos..:

-Ya le han dicho Namikase-san más de lo que debían…

Sakura se levanto del suelo confundida:

-¿Cuál es su plan?

Interrogo Susano, todo el tiempo estaba detenido, solo ellos tres podían ver a Susano:

-Minato Namikase, será parte de este plan…

Hablo como siempre, tranquilamente y por partes, desesperando a los presentes:

-No entendemos…

Comento Sakura confundida:

-Uchiha y Hatake saltaran por el tiempo hasta cumplir la misión, saltaran al día de la invasión del Kyubi y evitaran la muerte de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikase…

Explico sin tacto, dejando blanco como el papel a todos, en especial a Minato:

-¿Cómo?

Interrogo estático Minato:

-Usted y su esposa eran almas que no pertenecían a Amateratsu, ambos deben vivir para que la historia original vaya como se debe…

Explico con una sonrisa, Minato estaba inquieto:

-¡¿Qué debo hacer?! ¿Qué debo hacer para salvar a Kushina?

Interrogo desesperado Minato:

-Solo una cosa, tanto Uchiha-san como Hatake-san deben saltar en el tiempo, evitando las tragedias del futuro, usted debe de protegerlos y facilitarles las cosas…

Minato no entendía como podría facilitar algo así, no poseía el poder de hacerlo:

-Es hora de irnos…

Declaro de la nada Amateratsu, apareciendo junto a Susano, la cual solo asintió:

-¡No! ¡Esperen!

Trato de detener Minato, pero era tarde, Sasuke y Sakura habían desaparecido, Obito extraviado y ellos ya no estaban.

Cayeron sin tacto alguno sobre un tajado, Sakura sobre él:

-¿Podrías bajarte? Duele…

Susurro Sasuke con voz ahogada por el golpe y el peso de Sakura, quien se levanto con prisa y pena por la posición que habían caído:

-Parece que Susano no sabe cómo hacernos aterrizar…

Refunfuño Sakura, Sasuke solo soltó un divertido bufido:

-Si te colocara delicadamente sobre mí… por mi parte no habría queja…

Sakura observo sin habla a Sasuke, sin poder creer que le dijera eso, sonrojada al ver que Sasuke actuaba como si nada. Sasuke se reincorporo limpiando sus pantaloncillos y su chaleco de Konoha, al levantarse noto donde estaban:

-Estamos en Konoha, específicamente en el tejado de la torre hokage…

Notifico, provocando sorpresa en Sakura:

-¿Entonces… debemos enfrentar al Kyubi?

Interrogo Sakura nerviosa:

-Y salvar a Minato y su esposa al igual que el dobe…

Contesto Sasuke mirándola:

-No pierdan tiempo… deben avisar al hokage que el Kyubi será suelto muy pronto y correr por sus familias antes de todo esto, sálvenlos y sálvense, si ellos mueren ustedes lo harán, luego vayan con Minato…

Ordeno la voz de Susano, Sasuke y Sakura se observaron:

-Aun no me acostumbro a esto…

Se quejo Sakura, Sasuke suspiro, sin duda esto sería tedioso.

Holas chicas! aun no lo creo! sasusaku canon T_T es increible, por fin se dio *-* ahora, a celebrar con este capitulo. Espero y les guste XD


End file.
